Life 2
by blumoon00
Summary: The continued adventures of Jake and Amy as they take on work, parenthood, wedding planning, and whatever else life throws at them. Takes place one year after Life and Amy's Life
1. January 9 - 1 - Amy

Today is Hannahs first birthday. January 9th.

I will say it has not been easy but I have loved every minute of it.

Today is a Wednesday so we are really not doing anything. The big party is on Saturday. Her cousins are coming over along with her grandparents and of course her extended family from the 99.

Jake and I took the day off to celebrate for ourselves with her, even though she really has no idea what is going on.

"Ma ma ma ma." Is all that I heard when I walked into her nursery. She can say more but that is her favorite especially in the morning because I am usually the first person she sees. Even though Jake has gotten better he still is not a morning person.

"Good morning princess," I said as I picked her up out of the crib and changed her diaper and put her into her clothes for the day. All she did was smile when I did this. She is a very happy baby almost always.

Honestly she was sleeping all through the night after the first two weeks. She is not a big crier. She is not picky and I feel lucky on that part because of how picky Jake is.

She has also been ahead of the curve on a lot of things. She started crawling at seven months and walking at nine. She started talking around the same time she started walking and has been a chatterbox ever since.

When it comes to what she looks like she favors me over Jake. She has Jakes eyes and ears everything else is me. Jake sometimes calls her mommy's mini me.

"Should we go wake up daddy?" She started to laugh and giggle.

We walked into the bedroom. Jake was snoring. I sat her down and she crawled on top of Jake and started tickling him. I sat down on my side of the bed and watched.

The snoring soon stopped and his eyes opened.

"Morning princess, happy birthday," She started to giggle. She love to wake Jake up in the morning.

He moved her to the bed so he could sit up. She moved toward me and sat down.

"Morning babe." He said as he leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek then proceeded to give Hannah one as well.

"Did you sleep well," I asked.

"Great actually," he responded.

Before I could respond Hannah started to get whiny. She only gets like this when she is hungry.

"Jake do you want to get her some breakfast while I get into the shower?"

"Can do," he said in a funny voice that made Hannah giggle, "Just let me go to the bathroom real quick."

He got up and headed in that direction while I picked up Hannah and we out out into the living room.

It is a bit messier than I like it but I have a toddler and a Jake meaning that even if I do manage to clean it is destroyed within minutes.

I sat her down on the floor and she walked over to her toy corner and dug through them to find exactly what she wants.

It is interesting to watch her do this but from what I was told I did the same thing as a tot.

Jake came out before she could get to into anything.

As soon as she realized he was in the room she started to giggle and say, "Da Da Da," and walked toward him.

He picked her up, "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"No candy Jake. She has some cereal and yogurt that sh can have."

"Yes boss," he said as the walked into the kitchen and I headed to the bathroom to take my much needed shower.


	2. January 9 - 2 - Jake

"Let's see what to make for the birthday girl for breakfast?"

I love being a parent. It is better than I thought it would be. She is so fun to be around plus she also gives me an excuse to watch cartoons without being judged.

Seriously I have loved watching her grow up this past year. From when she rolled over, to when she started crawling (I did not get to see her crawl for the first time I was on a case but Amy recorded it), and walking.

"Hannah lets eat." I picked her up and put her in the high chair. "Here is some cereal and a banana."

"Dadada."

She is becoming more and more independent each day (I know she is one but its the truth). She is at the stage where she likes to feed herself and food gets everywhere but it is cute and I do not care. Right now she just threw some of the banana at the wall.

On one hand though when it comes to work stuff I am still hesitant about some cases. I mean I am not as bad as Terry was but I am not the same as I was before. I mean I am fine with investigating but I have not done an undercover assignment. I am just not ready to risk anything.

"Hannah!" I was not paying attention and she threw her bowl on the floor. Milk is everywhere. Okay it is not always cute and it was my fault for drifting off in my head. On one hand it looks like she ate a lot of it.

"Dada."

"Let's get you out if your done." I took off the bib and lifted her out of the chair, "At least you did not make yourself messy." She started to giggle.

I took her into the living room and sat her down and she went back to playing with her toys. I went back into the kitchen and started cleaning up her mess.

Amy got a swiffer thing and that makes cleaning up the floor part easy. I mean she also has cleaning stuff everywhere so I mean cleaning up anything Hannah does is easy.

Just as I was finishing up my phone started ringing and I couldn't find it. I walked into the living room and Hannah had it. She answered it herself. It was Charles.

"Lalalalala, Dadadada."

"Can daddy have that please?" She was nice enough to give it to me.

"Morning Charles sorry Hannah had my phone."

"That's fine Jake I was talking to her."

"It must not have been that good of a conversation if she gave the phone over to me."

"I was singing her happy birthday."

"Well she doesn't understand what birthdays are so I guess that's it. Anyways what's new."

"Nothing really. I am just bored. I am here by myself. Rosa and Terry are on a case and Hitchcock and Scully have not been seen all morning."

"Did you check the bathroom?"

"Not after the last time. I about died from the smell."

"They will turn up eventually."

"Hannah," I had sat down a drink on the coffee table when she handed me the phone and she just dumped it on the floor.

"What happened?" Charles asked.

"Hannah just spilled my soda. I will call you back."

I hung up and ran into the kitchen and grabbed paper towels and dish cloths and tried to soak up everything. It was literally everywhere.


	3. January 9 - 3 - Amy

The shower was much needed. I was running so behind yesterday morning that I did not even get to think about taking one and last night after I got Hannah to sleep I just passed out.

I mean being a mom has been a bit crazy. I mean having to be fully responsible for another human is a lot of work.

Jake helps out a lot but usually adds to the chaos. I mean he is willing to do almost everything, from diaper changes to bath time to feeding. Its just its Jake and is a bit over zealous.

Other than that life in general has been crazy. The first 10 weeks after Hannah was born were great because we really were able to bond (I had a lot of time saved up to be able to take a bit more time). Like I said before she has been a very easy baby. After those 10 weeks I finally was able to get my new title and responsibility of Sargent. That also has been a lot of work just getting used to the new responsibilities with the title but I have a great teacher in Terry.

Other than that I mean I have been working hard to lose the baby weight that was left. Also I have been putting wedding planning front and center I mean we are getting married on July 13th so it is really not that far off.

We have a venue, caterer, a deejay. We have been working on picking out a photographer and a cake. I had a lot of things planned out already so it has not been hard but it has been securing everything and scheduling. It has been a solo effort, not that I mind.

I still fully do not know what type of dress I want. I have tried on multiple styles but I think because of getting pregnant nothing fits right (everyone tells me that everything has looked great but I have not found the one) I am going in a week to try on more dresses hopefully the sixth time is the charm.

I took a 15 minute shower. I like to go longer but the place would look like a tornado hit it (more than it would any other time). As I was getting out I heard Jake say Hannah so I am pretty sure he was not watching her as closely as he should and she did something. I just hope if it is something messy that Jake is able to clean it up completely.

I opened the door and walked out to the living room, "Jake what happened?"

"I was talking to Charles and I wasn't watching her and she knocked over my soda."

"How bad was it?"

"It was everywhere but I have it cleaned up for the most part."

"Use the spray for the stickiness."

"I will." He hated that I reminded him I could tell but we need to keep things clean because we have a toddler also I hate walking through and my feet stick to the floor.

"What did Charles want?" I said as I was walking toward the kitchen to get my breakfast.

"I don't know this happened and I let him go before he told me."

"Jake, not to change the subject but what is on the wall in here."

"Hannahs banana. I had to get my phone from her when Charles called and may have forgotten that."

"You do remember that she does not like those."

"I do now I will get it when I am done in here."

I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. Hannah crawled up on the chair next to mine.

"Mama mama." She had a calculator. She loves to hit buttons so I thought that it would be a good thing to give her. I mean it is nothing fancy and I would rather her have that than one of our phones.

"Cool. Is that fun?" She started to laugh and the got down to show her daddy.

She is definitely a daddy's girl. Jake has to know everything. The only time she really wants me is when she is hurt or tired. Jake is more fun so I understand why.

When I was done I put my bowl in the sink and walked back toward the bedroom.

I heard a loud bang and ran to the living room.


	4. January 9 - 4 - Jake

"What happened?" Asked Amy.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard a loud bang."

"Oh Hannah threw her cup at the wall."

"And it caused that big of a bang."

"Yeah." I was nervous.

"That's not what it sounded like but whatever. I am going to get dressed."

Amy walked back toward the bedroom.

"That was a close one."

Hannah giggled.

I did not want Amy to know but I was playing jump with Hannah and was standing on the coffee table and broke one of the legs and fell on my face. Before Amy made it out here I had the table propped up so it looked normal.

I put the table back down and Hannah said a new phrase, "Uhoh."

I said "Shh. Don't tell mommy," she giggled and then went back to playing with her toys as I tried to fix the table. I was able to get it to stand with the broken leg but it was not going to hold.

I needed Amy out of the apartment to get it fixed but she had no plans right now.

She walked back out and was suspicious but Hannah was a good girl and distracted her. Mommy never says no to story time.

Before she started reading she asked, "Have you called Charles back yet?"

"I haven't but I am going to get dressed and I will."

I started to walk back to the bedroom when I remembered Hannahs mile stone, "Oh Amy our princess said a new word."

"Really?"

"Its uhoh."

"Wow good girl."

I continued to walk back to the bedroom and I called Charles.

It rang for a minute before he answered.

"Jake what happened?"

"Hannah knocked over my soda and I had to clean it up. I also have another issue."

"What did you do now?"

"I may have broken the coffee table by standing on it."

"Jake what did Amy say?"

"She doesn't know. She thinks that Hannah threw her cup at the wall."

"How are you going to cover this one up?"

"Glue lots of glue."

Everything around the apartment has been breaking and there are only a few things that Amy knows about. I mean it has only been the stove, one of the kitchen chairs, the couch, and now the coffee table.

"You better hope it holds."

"Tell me about it. What did you want to ask me earlier?"

"I was going to ask if you could bring Hannah down here for her birthday. Everyone has been asking to see her and it has been awhile."

"I can ask Amy." Everyone loves this girl at the 99. I mean it says something when even Rosa bonds with her. Rosa doesn't bond with anyone.

"Please for her godfather."

"Like I said I will try but I have no idea what Amy has planned."

"Okay but please please make it happen."

It almost seems like Charles has a surprise party planned for her. It would not be a big surprise I mean Charles had only been begging Amy and I to have a kid since we started dating a long time ago.

During that conversation I managed to change into a pair of jeans. I grabbed a shirt and put it on as I walked out.

"Babe, can we take Hannah to work. Charles says everyone wants to see her."

"I guess."

"I am pretty sure it is a surprise party."

"Nothing surprises me with that man. I mean he wanted us to have a kid forever before it happened."

"Tell me about it."


	5. January 9 - 5 - Amy

I love work do not get me wrong but its my day off and I wanted to spend it with my immediate family not with my work family as much as I love them.

Another reason I am hesitant is because I really do not like taking Hannah to work. I just think that there are too many things that could go wrong. The last thing I need my one year old to see is someone who is bloodied and injured, people shouting profanities, or risking her getting hurt because some perp comes back and is pissed that their friend was arrested. I mean I know I am overreacting. Bad stuff only happens like once every couple of weeks. There is little to no chance of it happening today well I hope anyway.

"Jake can you grab the diaper bag if we are going to go."

"Where is it?" He was back in Hannahs room.

"In her room or in the living room. I think." I honestly have no idea where it is at. I mean Jake was the last one who had it anyway.

"Well it is not in here."

"Jake I do not know you were the last one who had it."

"When. I never remember having it."

"The other night when we went to your moms. You brought it in and then sat it down somewhere."

"I really don't remember that."

"Jake."

"Yes babe."

"Look on your shoulder."

"Oh of course. You distracted me and I forgot I found it already."

"It is kind of your fault you do have the memory of a goldfish. You said that one yourself."

We walked out and headed out to the car. It really made me wonder why we were going anywhere. It is New York, it is January, and it is freezing we also did not think about heating up the car first.

"We should have warmed up the car first." As I was buckling Hannah into the car seat.

"Well I was going to but you had me going crazy looking for the diaper bag that I had the whole time."

"I am sorry that I wanted to be prepared on at least one part of this spontaneous trip to work."

"Well Charles had it planned and I did not want to hurt his feelings. I also don't understand why we don't just keep some stuff at work or in the car for her."

"I don't know," he had me so frustrated that I used a contraction, "I really do not like her going to work with us."

"Why because it is dirty, filled with criminal, and a bad thing could happen at a moments notice."

"Exactly."

"Amy she will be fine. I have told you if something bad started to happen we could take her into the soft room or the captains office and she would be safe there. I mean we are there everyday and nothing bad happens to us."

"Jake I am not even going to continue. Just drive."

I looked into the back seat and Hannah was just staring at us. She gets really quiet in the car which I find strange. It is almost as if the car is her spa or therapist.

I hate it when we argue in front of her. I do not want her to think that arguing is the right thing to do. It is also bad that we have been arguing a lot more lately. It has mainly been since I officially was promoted.

I know Jake is happy for me and does not want me to stay stagnant in my career (he knows it would drive me insane) but at the same time I think he is jealous that I now out rank him. If he tried a bit harder he could get promoted as well but he would rather goof around and be sloppy than do good at every part of the job. I mean it is some of those things that made me fall for him to begin with.

"Jake I am sorry. I just really wanted to stay home today and spend it with just the three of us. I did not mean to get snippy."

"Ames If that was the case we didn't have to go. Charles said it was optional."

"Jake you know what would happen if we did not show up."

"Charles would be upset and we would get a phone call from someone saying that he was crying or something or he would show up at our door and we would not be able to get rid of him."

That's the last thing we need right now. The man has some major attachment to my man and my kid and it is getting annoying but at the same time it is Charles being Charles. Its more like he has been going full Boyle on our entire family.

We were quiet the rest of the drive even Hannah not even a babble.

We pulled up on the 99. I swore I saw something.

"Jake were those balloons at the front door?"

"I don't know I didn't see anything."

Oh I hope to god he did not go full Boyle on a party.


	6. January 9 - 6 - Jake

Amy is going to freak out on Charles I know it. I kind of already know what he has planned. He went full Boyle. So the balloons do not surprise me.

He said he was going to put balloons and streamers all over the bullpen and he was going to get a cake and presents and some other stuff, I started to zone out after awhile he was getting too into detail.

I am just hoping this does not traumatize Hannah as much as Thanksgiving. He may have shown up in his new Tommy Gobbler costume and tried to talk to her and all she did was scream. I am pretty sure that she had nightmares about it.

We parked the car in the garage and headed over to the elevator.

Hannah was as happy as could be. She honestly liked coming into work with us. She likes to play with what I have at my desk. Everyone also gives her candy and other food.

We got into the elevator and she was just chatty.

I said under my breath, "please do not do what you said you were going to do."

"What was that."

"Nothing nothing at all honey."

I mean Captain Holt would not let him go all out would he. I mean there is actual police work to be done and a one year olds birthday is not that.

The elevator creaked to a stop and then the doors opened slowly.

"CHARLES." Amy screamed. She was pissed.

There were balloons and streamers everywhere. The bullpen was a girly paradise.

Amy handed me Hannah and stomped off.

Hannah herself was in awe. I mean what kid wouldn't be. I would have loved to have a party in a police station as a kid. I mean maybe not at one because I would not even know what a cop was any other age.

I sat her on the ground to let her walk and held her hand, "Let's go find mommy."

We did not even make it two feet when I heard, there is the birthday girl."


	7. January 9 - 7 - Amy

This was crazy I could not believe that Captain Holt stood for this. This probably took hours. Hours that could have been used trying to solve cases but no it was used decorating for a one year olds birthday that does not even know what a birthday is and whos parents are throwing her a party this weekend.

I walked toward the captains office and good he was in there.

"Sergeant Santiago what are you doing here?"

"Charles wanted Jake and I to bring Hannah by because its her birthday."

"Yes I remember going to the hospital this time last year."

"I was expecting nothing maybe a treat and a few presents but this."

"He did go a bit overboard."

"A bit captain that is a bit of an understatement."

"He came in and did it before I came in. I was highly displeased when I saw it."

"Why did you not order him to take it down?"

"He was on the clock and needed to get to work."

"Captain."

"Sergeant What's done is done and look who we have here the birthday girl."

"Look Hannah there's mommy."

"She started reaching toward me."

"Jake I am having a talk with the captain."

"But Hannah wanted you."

"Come here honey." I took her.

"Amy just come out here and have a good time."

"Jake we are throwing her a party. She does not need all of this."

"Amy come on come out here and relax."

"I have to agree with Detective Peralta on this one. Also can you please move your disagreement out of my office. I have to make a phone call."

"Yes Captain." We both said as we moved back out into the bullpen.

Going back out it was what I always hated about being a girl. I did not like everything frilly and pink. It is also the last thing that I wanted for my daughter.

The next thing I know Hannah wanted down. She ran straight to Rosa who was coming off the elevator.

"OSA," she screamed.

Hannah really has taken a liking to Rosa for some reason. Besides her being slightly dangerous with weapons there is really no reason to worry. I am just happy that she did not bond with Hitchcock and Scully.

"There is my girl." She picked her up.

Charles was right behind Rosa. "Hi Hannah."

She squirmed and tried to hide in Rosas jacket. Charles scared her on thanksgiving with his Tommy Gobbler costume.

"Jake Amy what to you think?" Asked Charles.

"You definitely went a bit overboard."

"Anything for the your first child."

I looked over and Rosa had Hannah at her desk. Showing her weapons.

I ran over as Jake and Charles kept talking.

"Rosa is it the best idea to show a one year old weapons."

"It is never to early to learn about weapons plus it is not like I am letting her play with them."

"Rosa just be careful."

Jake and Charles then walked over, "Its time for the birthday girl to open her presents in the break room."


	8. January 9 - 8 - Jake

Rosa picked up Hannah and took her into the break room.

It looked very much the same as the rest of the bull pen. Balloons and streamers everywhere. In here though there was a pile of presents and a cake.

When Hannah saw everything her eyes were huge and I think she understood today was a special day but really had no idea what it was for.

The cake was pink and princessey (exactly what Amy did not want for her.) and as for the presents there were more than what she needed and that is coming from me the guy who used to have multiple massage chairs.

"You guys really did not need to get her any presents or at least you could have waited until Saturday when she is having her actual party," Amy said.

"I do not know about everyone else," said Charles, "but I multiple gifts for her and some of these are only part. She will get the rest then."

Even though he is my best friend I still find it weird that he spends more on my child that he does on his own.

"Well lets get opening because it is almost nap time and we do not want a crabby birthday girl." I said.

Someone pulled a chair over near the pile and Rosa sat her down on it.

"Are you ready baby?" Amy said to her as she handed her the first present.

"YA."

I sat on the other side of Hannah to help open presents.

Most of the presents were from Charles. They ranged from dolls and stuffed animals to fake food. For the most part she was not that interested.

Terry said he was opting to give her a present on Saturday, Gina said she was going to do the same. The captain surprisingly did get her a gift. It was an abacus I think. I really do not know what it is for it just has beads that you move back and forth but it has to be a smart person thing because Amy was appreciative of it after all that Boyle got her.

Then we pulled up Rosas present. It looked normal enough. Amy was a bit hesitant after what Rosa was doing with her in the bullpen.

She wouldn't get a one year old a weapon would she? The last thing we need is a one year old serial killer with a machete.

When the lid was lifted it was a purple stuffed cat. Me and Amy both looked at each other then at Rosa.

"What you did not expect me to get her a machete did you?"

"Kind of." I said.

"At one that would be stupid. She does not have the capability to handle it. That is something reserved for her second birthday."

"Okay." I mean at least it is not for another year.

Hannah instantly took to it. She was hugging it and did not want to put it down or let anyone else hold it. Luckily it was the last present.

"Time for cake." Said Charles. He said it in the same tone as I guess Oprah has well that is what I have been told.

It was a simple cake. Well at least for Charles standards. It was vanilla with a strawberry filling.

Hannah was sitting between Rosa and Terry eating cake. It was actually a very good cake.

While she was doing that Amy and I loaded all of the presents into the car. It honestly took like two trips between both of us.

"I think she has enough toys."

"Tell me about it and she is only going to get more things this weekend."

By the time we were back up stairs from the second trip there was a screaming toddler in the pullpen. Terry being the awesome person that he is was holding her trying to get her to go to sleep. Just walking her back and forth. She looks so tiny in his arms. I mean she is not big at all but she looks even smaller.

"Look there is mommy and daddy." He said.

She was still screaming.

"Terry let me see her," said Amy.

He calmly handed Amy the screaming toddler.

"Mommy's here."

She continued to scream.

"Look there's daddy."

"Hannah banana."

Nothing she was still screaming like crazy. She was tired.

"What happened," I asked Terry, "She was fine like five minutes ago." In my year of parenting I have learned that this happens a lot but with Hannah it does not happen as much as with other kids.

"Rosa left and then this started."

"Jake she its nap time lets go."

We quickly said goodbyes to who was still around and took the elevator down to the garage.

It took a few minutes to get her into the car because she was still screaming and wiggly. We both did a sigh of relief when we got that done.

We both got in the car. Amy told me to drive.

We were not even out of the garage before she fell asleep.

The rest of the day we kept it low key. Just the way Amy wanted the day to be.


	9. January 10 - 9 - Amy

The next morning was back to normal. I mean as normal as things can be for us.

I woke up at six am and took a shower and got ready while Jake and Hannah slept. I mean as much as I love both of them I love having some time to myself like now.

I was just finishing up putting on my make up when I could hear that Hannah was up. Luckily she is not a screamer but babbles loud enough that I can hear her. Jake on the other hand is still sleeping like a rock.

Hannah was standing up in her crib just smiling and happy to see me.

I picked her up and got her all changed and ready to go. I chose out some overalls and a cute little shirt even though I know she is going to be wearing something else because she is one and she is also messy just like her dad.

"Let's go wake up daddy." She giggled. I think that this is one of her favorite parts of the day.

I walked us into the bedroom and he was buried under a mountain of blankets. I just want to say he is the worst person to share a bed with he is a blanket hog and a bed hog.

"Go get him." I whispered as I put Hannah down on the bed.

She crawled and jumped right on top of him just like she does everyday.

He woke right up this morning. Sometimes she sits on top of him for a good five minutes before he does anything.

"Morning." He sounded like he was in pain.

"Hannah come see mommy." She got off of him and came and sat near me on the bed.

Jake sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning girls. What time is it?" He asked.

"7:30. Get up come on we need to go."

"I guess." He got up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Let's go play."She giggled and crawled off the bed and ran for the living room.

"Jake hurry up you know we have to leave by eight."

"I know." He is really not a morning person and I can tell by his voice this morning.

When I went into the living room Hannah was playing with her dolls.

I went over into the kitchen and grabbed myself a bagel and put it in the toaster. Hannah eats at daycare so that is one thing we do not need to worry about. I did get her sippy cup of juice and took it out to her.

Jake came out and sat by Hannah as he put on his shoes.

"Dada." She handed him a doll.

"Not right now we need to go." He told her. She looked really sad. Tears were on the verge of happening.

"We can play in the car." She lit up.

He picked her up and got her ready to go out side as well as himself. I grabbed my food and my put on my coat and made sure I have everything. Then we were out the door.


	10. January 10 - 10 - Jake

Oh how I wish I was back in bed. I mean I love my life but I also love my bed. I would not trade anything for anything. Well I would trade my car for something better but that is a different subject for a different day (and yes I still do have my piece of crap car you need money to get a new one and I don't have that much still but I am getting better).

Its just mornings suck especially when it is cold. I mean again I would not want to live anywhere else than where I do. I mean I did live in Florida and it sucked and I never want to live there again. I just wish that it was not as cold in the city.

I hate having to put on a coat to go anywhere and then Hannah does not like getting ready to go because she has to wear warm thick clothes and has to wear gloves and stuff. It all together stinks.

I mean the only good thing about today is that it is not Monday if it was a Monday everything would be a million times worse.

Anyways, we were on our way outside when I remembered that we did not heat up the car.

"Babe do you want to keep her inside while I go heat up the car."

"No problem. Why do we keep forgetting to do this I mean it is something so simple."

"Because you have an actual child to get ready and a grown man who acts like a child who does not like to get up or get ready in the morning."

"You hit that to a t it is like you have heard it or something." She then gave me a kiss.

"Only a million times in the past few months."

"It has not been that many. Go heat up the car she is going to start getting antsy."

"No problem."

I stopped at the door. I had to mentally prepare myself to go out in the cold.

"One, two, three."

I pushed open the door. Oh it was cold.

By the time I got to the car I felt like I was a human popsicle. I could not turn it on fast enough. Within five minutes it already felt a million times better than it did outside. I was about ready to text Amy to tell her to come on when I saw her banging on the window for me to unlock the car.

"Jeez Jake it does not take that long."

"What's that suppose to mean."

"You know what it means."

"I am sorry I am not The Flash. I am not that speedy."

"I am not that speedy title of your sex tape."

"That's my joke and I thought that we agreed not to do those around Hannah or at all."

"I am sorry you walked right into that one and it was a perfect set up I could not resist."

"They are better when I do them to you also its technically your sex tape too."

She finished getting Hannah in and slammed the door and walked over to the passenger side and got in.

"Jake it doesn't matter lets go. We are already running 15 minutes late."

"Whatever."

I pulled out and drove to Hannahs daycare.

Its like five blocks away from the precinct. Traffic was normal and we had her there by 8:30.

"Bye Hannah daddy loves you." I said to her as Amy got her out to take her in.

She waved goodbye. I really do miss her during the day. I kind of wish that we could be stay at home parents but we have to work to pay the bills.

Amy was back in the car at 8:35. Now it is time to get to work I pulled out and took off toward the 99.

"How was she in there this morning?"

"She seemed ok. She moved up to the new class so we will see. She will like it she likes everything. Also she loved showing off that cat that Rosa got her.

"I know but I still worry about her and also she loves that thing for some reason."

"Jake if you are like this when we drop her off at daycare what are you going to be like when she starts school or when she starts dating."

"I will be a blubbering baby on her first day of school and I thought that we already decided that she is not dating until shes 20."

"We will see. We need her to become her own person."


	11. January 10 - 11 - Amy

I can already tell that today is just going to be an off day with Jake he has been acting weird ever since he woke up this morning. I am not sure if he is attached to his daughter or that she is one or if he is just having one of his weird days.

It will come out sooner than later I know it.

While traffic to Hannahs daycare was great and we were able to make it there in amazing time. Getting to work on the other hand was a nightmare. We were not even a block away from the daycare when there was an accident right in front of us.

"Of all mornings."

"We still have 25 minutes we are fine."I doubt it when it rains it pours we are going to be late. He hooked a left at the next intersection. We made it five minutes before we ran into another jam. The lights were out.

"20 minutes now there is no way we are going to be on time."

"Just give me a chance." He turned again another left. Then somehow he made some other sketchy turns down weird streets that some I do not think were even streets and we were some how pulling up into the parking garage of the 99.

"How did we get here so fast."

"We are cops we should know crazy back roads in our precinct."

"I mean I know a few but I do not even think a crazed criminal would know the way you got here."

"How do you think I learned that way here." He pulled right into the parking spot.

"Jake you surprise me every day but we only have five minutes and you know I hate being late."

"I know you have only said that like a million times this morning."

"What is wrong with you this morning? You have been acting weird since you woke up this morning."

'Nothing is wrong. I am just tired."

"Jake I have known you for a long time and I mean we have been in a relationship for the past few years you are more than just tired."

"I am fine lets get in before you have a nervous breakdown because you are late."

We got out and walked toward the elevator. We were silent. He knows I know something is wrong and I will find out what is.

The elevator opened into the precinct it was a normal looking day at this point. A few random people that the night shift had brought in other than that it was empty.

Well I mean Terry, Rosa, and Charles are here. The Captain has the rest of the week off to take a mini vacation with Kevin. Hitchcock and Scully are either going to be late or are in the bathroom.

I do what I do every morning when I first get in. Log onto my computer and check emails. There have been a lot of alerts, mainly from other precincts. Nothing really important. I looked up from my screen and Jake was not at his desk. I looked around and he was no where to be found.

What is the deal with my fiancé this morning?


	12. January 10 - 12 - Amy

"Have you seen where Jake went?" I asked Charles. I mean Charles knows everything about Jake.

"I saw him come in with you then he disappeared."

"Of course. He has been acting weird this morning."

"How so?" Asked Terry.

"I mean it started normally Hannah and I woke him up like normal and then he was just off like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I mean everyone can wake up in a bad mood."

"I know but. He wasn't in like a bad mood he was just off I don't know how to put it."

"Has he been stressed about anything?" Asked Rosa which is strange for her because she is never nosy about other peoples lives.

"Again he hasn't told me anything unless he is stressed with me. I mean I have kept most wedding stuff to myself or it is already done. Its not Hannah because Hannah is the light of his life and the few times he was normal it was with her."

"Maybe he is having a midlife crisis I mean he is pushing forty."

"Jake has always acted like a kid I don't think that he needs a midlife crisis."

"He is more than likely in the precinct so lets go play find the Peralta with the security cameras."

"That would save time."

We walked in to the security suite and looked at the footage from our floor.

"Let's see, perp, perp, witness, cop, cop, perp, there he is." Terry spotted him.

He was in the evidence locker. Playing with a katana that we took into evidence last week. He was terrible he was trying to do tricks and throw it and was just dropping it everywhere. I know that he is into this type of stuff but he needs to stop and I also think that he forgot that he was in a room that had a camera.

"Damn he does not listen I tried to give him pointers when I walked in on him the other day doing the same thing."

"We have only had this in evidence since last Wednesday how often has he been doing this?"

"Since we put it in evidence."

"Of course."

"Shall we go surprise him."

"You can he has a sword that he has no idea how to use."Said Terry.

"Are you game Rosa."

"Sure why not. I mean I would have to protect you if he went after whoever spooked him."

"He can barely use it without dropping it."


	13. January 10 - 13 - Jake

I love my job don't get me wrong but ever since Amy has gotten promoted things at work have been different.

Being promoted is great and I am happy for her but it just changed things at work.

I miss going on cases with her but I mean ever since we started dating I mean that was minimized Captain Holt made sure of that.

She goes to more meetings, she does more paperwork, and she bosses me around more than she had before.

I miss when we were on the same level when we actually worked with each other when we had fun here. Now it feels like a job. Don't get me wrong I still have fun here except for with the person that I care the most about here.

I mean ever since she was promoted no pranks, no competitions, no Jimmy Jabs. Its lame.

Keeping myself busy is how I keep myself focused. But let me say I am not always doing work like for the past week I have been practicing my sword fighting skills with a katana that was taken in.

The stress and anxiety from having Hannah has not helped. I still have not been myself work wise. Everything makes work not fun.

I will be the first to admit that I am not very good but it is a good distraction from everything.

Today I ran in here right after we were off the elevator. I did it then because I knew that Amy would be distracted with getting ready for the day that she would not even notice.

I was practicing my side jab kick when I heard someone messing with the door. I stopped and hid. I mean there are a lot of places to hide but at the same time there are no places to hide. I am not a wizard I can't disappear at a moments notice. I mean I also had a few extra minutes because I put a bunch of stuff in front of the door. It is nothing important just really really old boxes of evidence that we really don't need but be keep around because no one wants to clean out this room.

The door flew open like someone used a battering ram on it. My barricade was decimated in minutes it went flying in all directions. Terry was the first one through mainly because he had to be the one to get the door open.

"Jake how is sword fighting and hiding from your fiancé going?"

"Amazing but babe I was not hiding from you I was kind of hiding from everyone."

"Why has this been happening for the past week?"

"I wanted to have some fun without hurting anyone."

"What am I? Chopped liver," exclaimed Charles. "I would have helped you practice."

"I wanted to be alone Rosa was the only one who knew mainly because I hadn't started barricading the door yet."

"I am still willing to give you pointers you have not gotten any better," Rosa added in.

"Wait how do you know what I was like and how did you all know I was in here."

"Jake we do work in a police precinct."

"The security cameras. Why do those things tell all of my business?" How could I forget about those things in here. I mean they have caught me brake dancing, making out with Amy and a few other things that I don't remember right now.

"Jake put the katana up we have a briefing. Then we need to talk." Amy turned around and walked out and everyone else followed.

We need to talk the words that I hate Amy to say. Well I hate any girl saying. Who knew me playing with a katana would piss her off so much.


	14. January 10 - 14 - Jake

We went to the briefing and nothing really happened it was a normal this is what's going on and can anyone work on stuff led by Terry and Amy.

I got a grand larceny case assigned to me I was going to be working with Rosa. When it comes to these I would rather be working with Charles but I am not complaining about working with Rosa.

I ran out of the briefing room to try and get to work mainly to get out of talking to Amy. I know I can't avoid her all day but still I want to avoid the we need to talk conversation as long as possible. She is gong to make me see a shrink. I don't need to see one I am fine.

"Rosa come on lets go."

"I have to finish this form for another case and then we can go."

"Oh it is just one form it can wait or does it really need to be filled out it cant be that important."

"Jake unlike you I finish everything."

"I do to."

"Jake."

"Fine finish your lame stuff."

"Jake," I turned around it was Amy, "lets go into the evidence room and talk."

"I mean we can but Rosa and I need to go solve our case."

"Your case will be fine we need to talk."

There was no avoiding it now she led the way back to the place I got in trouble in the first place.


	15. January 10 - 15 - Amy

Jake and I made our way to the over to the evidence room.

I know that he was trying to avoid me. I mean I just want to know what is going on is that too much to ask. I mean we are getting married in six months we cannot hide things from each other especially if it is with me and there is something that I can do to fix it.

He was nervous I could tell. He had forehead sweat and was silently talking to himself. Could Jake be cheating on me. No he wouldn't Jake is not that type of person.

Well I don't know he has gone undercover and he was in witness protection he could have done some things then but.

"Jake what is going on? You have not been acting like yourself."

"Nothing is wrong what makes you think something is wrong?"

"Well how your talking and how you were talking to yourself and just in general how you have been acting all morning ever since you woke up this morning."

"I guess your your right."

I mean at least he is admitting doubt at least I know it is not something medically wrong Jake hates going to the doctor.

"Its just so much has been going on lately and i am just not doing well with the change."

"Jake nothing has changed that much."

"I mean it is you."

"You what did I do."

"It is the promotion and everything we have not been working closely with each other and I mean it is just weird with you being a sergeant I miss when we would go on cases and stuff. I mean stuff at home is fine but I guess it isn't I mean you have been doing wedding planning and stuff and I mean then all the time we had to ourselves we now have Hannah and i miss our time. I know it must sound crazy but I mean I have been holding this in for months."

"Really I mean I know things have changed between us here but I remember you telling me that when I took this that it would never change things between us."

"I mean I know but still I did not realize how much it would change things between us at work."

"Jake was promoted things were going to change between us I am your superior."

"I know but that doesn't bother me as much as our home life."

"We have a one year old we love our daughter."

"I know we do and I would not trade Hannah for anything."

"Jake you just said that you miss it being us."

"I did not say that why are you twisting my words. I just miss us having us time."

"I mean I can get where you are coming from there. I guess we haven't had much time to ourselves."

"See."

"Find someone to babysit and we will have a datenight."

"That won't be hard."

"I am also letting you plan it so it better be good."

"Ok but right now I need to go find stolen stuff." He then walked out to get to work.

I am curious to see what he does. He does have a knack for planning interesting dates.

Has stuff really changed that much work wise between us, or even our home lives. I hope this date can fix some things that he thinks are wrong between us.


	16. January 12 - 16 - Jake

Saturday

Today is Hannahs actual birthday party. Amy has been planning this for months. She does strive for perfection. She went off to the place two hours before the party even starts. That means I get to hang out with Hannah until the party starts. Which is what I would rather be doing. Amy planning a party is a scary thing.

At this point in time I am not doing much Hannah is taking her mid morning nap (Amy had me put her down early so that she would not be grumpy for her party.) Its like 10:30.

I was out in the living room and started watching tv. Nothing is on. I mean absolutely nothing. I could put on one of the Die Hards but that would be bad because I would get distracted and not make it to the party on time. Getting Amys wrath if that happened would suck. I would be sleeping on the couch for a long time.

I ended up watching Golden Girls because who doesn't like the Golden Girls.

The show is great and I love all the characters it is honestly one of my guilty pleasures when there is nothing on tv.

Hannah woke up about an hour later which was perfect because we had to be to the party in a half hour.

She was groggy when I went in her room. She is definitely my kid when she is waking up because we do all the same things. I moved her over to the changing table and cleaned her up and changed her clothes (Mommy had a special outfit picked out for her to wear to the party) She is wearing a sparkly blue dress and shiny shoes. I also did her hair in pig tails even though they don't look as good as mommy's.

I put her down and she ran out to the living room to play.

"We don't have time to play we have to go to the party."

She gave me the most evil face and said, "NO"

"Come on mommy is there."

"No."

"There will be more toys."

"No."

"Auntie Rosa will be there."

"OSA?"

"Yeah want to see her?"

"OSA."

"Let's go then. You can bring kitty."

She smiled and came to me with the stuffed cat. I still am not totally sure why she likes Rosa so much and I Rosa is not sure either because she really doesn't like kids.

I put on her jacket and hat and I put on mine and we were out the door.

Amy left me her car. She does not want Hannah in mine because she feels it is unsafe and I completely agree. I really want a new one but with my credit sucking and being in debt already that is something that is not really possible even though it would make life a whole lot easier.

I am also not sure how Amy got to the place today. She refuses to drive my car and I know she was taking stuff with her so someone had to pick her up or she was really creative with how she got them there.

Anyways I got Hannah loaded into her car seat and took off toward this place. I am terrible with directions so luckily Amy had already put in into my phone so I just had to turn on my GPS.

When we pulled up to the place you could definitely tell that Amy was having a party here.


	17. January 12 - 17 - Amy

I may have gone all out on this party. I was not going to originally but someone had to throw her a party at work and I wanted to show that I am the parent and I care the most for my daughter.

I may have plastered the outside of this poor pizza shop with balloons and streamers. I do not mean just ones by the front door I mean the entire front of the place.

The party room itself it was equally as decorated I mean balloons and streamers and just other decorations everywhere. I was proud of myself.

If Jake was helping it would not have been as done up as it was because chances are he would have been distracted by something and only part of the place would be decorated. My mom and dad are in town and that is how we got it done. When you have a bunch of type A people in a room magic can happen even if the magic is your one year olds birthday.

"We are ready to go and the party starts in 20 minutes."

"Oh Amy I still cannot believe that you have a one year old. Honestly we never thought that you would have any kids." Said my mom in a very condescending tone because all but three of my seven brothers are married with kids and I was supposed to get married young and have a big huge family like my parents did.

"I know mom you have only told me this like a million times since you found out I was pregnant."

"Well its the truth. By the time I was your age I just had you."

"Mom I had different plans with my life. I wanted to become a cop like dad and grandpa. I did not want to stay at home and have a bunch of kids."

"It was also the time. There were a lot of women that just stayed at home because of how they would have been treated."

"Mom I know things sucked for women then but I am making a name for myself I mean look at me I at a sergeant in the NYPD, I am on my way to becoming the youngest captain in the history of the entire force man or woman. I have a daughter and am going to be married in a few months. I like where my life is at."

"I understand that and I really love that you have that work ethic but I wish that you would at least give Hannah a sibling. It will make life easier for Jake and yourself later on they will entertain each other and you only have to be the ref."

"Mom Jake and I are good with Hannah I mean she is only one. I still have some time to think about having more kids."

"Not that much longer you are getting older."

"Mom."

"I am just saying you will not be fertile forever."

"We will see. We are not ready for anymore kids also we might adopt."

"Hannah go find mommy." I heard from the other room. My little girl came bursting through the doorway of streamers and ran right to me wearing the outfit that I picked out for her, her pigtails and her stuffed kitty.

"MAMA."

"What's up sweetie did you have fun with dad?"

She giggled.

"Hi honey." Jake gave me a kiss on the cheek, "She took a good nap so she should be in a good mood for the party even though she did have a melt down because she did not want to leave."

'Well that's ok were happy now."

"Camilla how are you today."

"Great Jake now Amy let me hold the birthday girl." My mom took her and went off by my dad leaving me and Jake awkwardly standing in the middle of the room.

"You were not lying when you said that you were going all out."

"Do I ever lie about things like that. I mean I am Amy Santiago after all."

"I know and that's why I love you. Do we have anything else to do because I can see Charles and his clan coming in through the window?"


	18. January 12 - 18 - Jake

"Oh wow this puts my party at work to shame."

"Hi Charles. I mean Amy did everything so it was bound to be over decorated and all out."

"It looks great but do you think it is because of the work party?

"No not at all she has had most of this stuff for months." One of the biggest lies I have told Charles in my life. She raided every craft and party store in Brooklyn last night.

"Ok well she is a mom and she is Amy. Anyways I am going to put this present down and go see the birthday girl."

Nicolaj and Genevieve followed they love Hannah just as much as Charles. Lets just hope that they do not say any weird sex stuff in front of Amy's parents or they might freak.

Everyone else started to show up right in a row from Amys brothers and their kids, my parents, and a bunch of people from work including Terry and his family, Rosa and her girlfriend Monica (Monica is great but sometimes I really miss Adrian he was the life of the party in many cases after all), Gina and Iggy, and surprisingly Hitchcock and Scully showed up but then it hit me they heard free food and we did not even get a chance to say no.

The place was packed I don't think Amy expected this many people. It just means that it should be a good party.

I wandered around and talked to everyone as well as keeping eyes on my fiancé and daughter because my daughter because she is my daughter and I am overly protective of her and my fiancé because she has a tendency to overreact and is also claustrophobic and with this many people she was going to freak.

Hannah was starting to get whiny about a half hour into everything. I signaled to Amy to get things moving. No one needs to be around a screaming birthday toddler.

"Its time for cake." She said and everyone crowded around us and Hannah.


	19. January 12 - 19 - Amy

I managed to find Hannah an awesome cake it had a bunch of different colors and butterflies and it was the perfect size for her to smash (the bigger cake was similar to hers just not as colorful)

She was placed in a high chair and was really not happy. Jake and I sat to either side while my mom brought over the cake.

"Happy birthday to you," everyone started singing. Hannah was fussy still mainly because she wanted to move around and not be held or stuck in a chair.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Hannah," my mom put the cake down right in front of us Hannah stopped whining and looked really confused.

"Happy birthday to you." The room went silent and everyone was looking, waiting to see what Hannah would do.

She is still really confused with everyone watching. She keeps looking at Jake and I for some direction. Jake went and took his finger and put it in the cake and put it in Hannahs mouth. She smiled and said, "YUMM."

Within a split second she reaches and grabs a big handful of cake and starts to eat it. When she is done with just the first handful she is covered in frosting and she goes in for another handful and feeds it to Jake. "YUMM. Now give some to mama."

I love Jake I do but he knows I hate messes like this. Hannah grabs another handful and offers it to me. I hesitate because I do not want to be coated in cake and slobber. I let her put in my mouth and end up covered in frosting. Hannah giggled and Jake smiled these to being happy is all that I care about because happiness goes a lot further than anger or sadness.

She alternated between feeding herself, Jake, and I before she started to cry. She was ready to get down.

In a way I was hoping that she would not touch the cake like most of my nieces and nephews but I knew that it was not going to be like that because she is Jakes child. He is the king of the adult children.

We both wiped her down as the cake for everyone was being served. She really was not happy about this.

"Hannah we just need to clean up then you get to open presents."

"Come on be a good girl."

"No." She screamed.

We continued the battle as everyone was consumed in eating their cake. It took longer than it should have because she really did not want to cooperate.

After ten minutes and numerous napkins and wet wipes she was clean. Well at least her face.

I let Jake take her into the bathroom for a diaper change and changing clothes because in the process of clean up she may have had a slight explosion not a bad one by any means but one happened.

Jake is a pro and had that done within minutes, they came out, "time for presents." Honestly it is easier to go to peoples party's than it is to throw one especially one for a child.


	20. January 19 - 20 - Jake

_Sorry about not posting. I was out of town last week and took a much needed break but here's to a new year and lots of writing_.

Almost a week later...

This week has been crazy. Amy has been working crazy hours along with planning the wedding. (I guess she went dress shopping the day after the party but me being a dude that is not really my thing). I have been working of course but also been spending time with Hannah and making up for Amy not being at home that much.

"Hannah where's kitty?" This has become a common question because as much as she loves this stuffed animal she loses it everywhere. It has been bad I have honestly thought about Velcroing to her or putting a string on it. In the end what can I say she is my daughter because I am the same way.

She was really confused and was trying to remember where it was. She was running around everywhere in the apartment. She had gone back into her room and found it.

"Kitty" she said when she ran back into the living room.

"Okay lets get our warm stuff on and we are going to go get mommy."

"YEA."

She may have said that but she hates getting stuff on to go out. As soon as I grabbed her jacket she started to scream.

"Come on its not that bad."

"NO."

"Please Hans. Mommy hates it when we are late."

After a few minutes of negotiating with my tiny villain I was able to get the jacket on as well as grab mine and get out the door.

We ran out to the car and I was able to get her buckled in with out freezing. I then got into the front seat and started to heat up the car.

It is days like this when I wonder why I live where it gets cold and then I remember the time I had to live in Florida as nice as it was to not have to deal with winter I would rather deal with the New York crazies than the Florida ones. They are completely on another level.

"DaDa." Hannah said to remind me that she was back there.

"I know you don't like your seat we will go soon."

"NOW." Amy hates that she knows this now. She learned it from Iggy.

"Soon." I could tell she was pouting she really hates her car seat.

We took off a few minutes later when I could actually feel the steering wheel because my hands were so cold.

I should mention that it along with the crazy week that Amy had she also had to work Saturday (which is today) and said that she was ready to come home. I am pretty sure Rosa and her caught their person. They were working on a major theft case so we can hope.

All I know is that she is exhausted and is probably not in the best mood because she slept at the precinct last night.

We are supposed to go on a date tonight so at this point who knows if that is going to happen.


	21. January 19 - 21 - Amy

This has been the week from hell and I do not put that lightly. It has sucked.

Rosa and I have been working super long hours working on cracking our theft ring. I mean when ten electronics stores were robbed within three days and they only steal laptops and burner phones and they shove all the employees into a back room and steal one dollar out of the register you know you are dealing with the same set of people.

The only thing is nothing resurfaced the two robbers wore masks and had voice modulators and in general made sure every bit of skin was hidden. It was not until yesterday when we found out that one of the voice modulators broke allowing the employees to hear the real voice (It was a woman) along with them freaking out and saying the other persons name (Rob) and then finding a blood sample because they cut something when they smashed out a display case. We were thinking they were as tired as we were.

After the lab analyzed the sample we found out the DNA was in CODUS and it led us to Roberto Thomas and Katie Turner and their apartment in the middle of where all the electronics stores were along with everything that was stolen. We had to stake it out because they weren't home that is what took so long when we figured out it was them.

We even did a vocal line up with the employees and Katie and they all picked out hers.

We booked them and were ready to go. Jake was on his way and Rosa was packing up some things.

"So we solved what we thought was impossible."

"We did and we both need sleep and showers."

"Easier said than done for me anyway. You don't have a one year old and Jake."

"Your daughter is good and she has a dad that will let you get at least a nap."

"Maybe it depends on what chaos he gets into he can get her riled up."

"Amy give him the benefit of the doubt in this case."

"I guess."

"You two are also having date night tonight. Jake has only been planning it all week."

"Shit."

My phone went off. I looked it was Jake.

-Were here

I sighed as I walked toward the elevator. We do not get to do much by ourselves and it is not often that Jake goes out and plans something either. I just hope they let me sleep some otherwise I am not doing anything no matter how much he pleads.

Jake was parked right out front and I got in.

"MAMA."

"Hi honey."

Jake leaned over and gave me a kiss. "Ready to go home?" He asked.

"Very much so."

He started to drive toward home. "I take it you guys caught your people."

"Yup at like three am. It took forever to get statements and stuff."

"Do you still want to do date night."

"Sure if I can take a nap sometime today."

"I think that can be arranged."

"Hannah can mommy take a nap."

"No."

"If the nap happens then totally."


	22. January 19 - 22 - Jake

I am happy there is at least a chance at date night tonight. This has been the most work I have put into one in a really long time. I mean the last time I went this nuts was the bet date and the day that I figured out that Amy was the one for me.

I had a lot of it planned even before the hell week that she has had. Nap please work.

I mean I have a baby sitter set up for Hannah, (she is going to my mom and dads and having a sleepover) I made a dinner reservation (Italian mid range but fancy enough for date night), I bought movie tickets (there is this chick flick that Amy has been talking about and she never wants to go to the movies so I had to get tickets).

We drove home and she told me about everything and how they caught the duo and what had to be done and what they found and all that jazz. I honestly wish I could have been apart of it but Holt, as much as he approves of our relationship, does not want us to work on cases with each other because in his words he wants one of us to be able to go home if the other is stuck on a case. Which is not all that bad.

We made it home a few minutes later I took Hannah and Amy went into the room and shut the door.

"How bout some lunch?"

"No."

"But you love lunch."

"Mama." She pouted. I can get where she is coming from I mean she has seen very little of Amy all week.

"She's taking a nap, you can play with her later."

"No,"

"Please. Does kitty want lunch?"

"No. Mom." She really is being a Gruber today and I just thought earlier was one time thing today.

I picked her up and put her in the high chair. She was not happy. She screamed and cried like I was killing her.

I turned around and let her do her thing. I mean it is almost nap time so it is understandable but these fits are the one thing I hate about being a parent especially when she has them in public. I think that is part of being a parent of a toddler and everyone warned me about them. I wish I would have believed them.

I am surprised that Amy hasn't come out to see what is going on. She probably thinks that we are playing or something or is so out of it she can't hear anything.

I handed the screaming mini Hans Gruber a sandwich and apple slices and the screaming stopped. It was as if nothing happened before. Toddlers are strange.

She finished (not without there being carnage on the floor) and I took her to her room and laid her down in the crib and she was out in like five minutes.

I snuck out and went down the hall to check on Amy. She put on some sweats and was sprawled out across the bed like a starfish. She was so cute.

With both of the girls sleeping I went and cleaned up Hannahs lunch mess and sat down on the couch.

I looked through my phone to see if I could come up with anything else for date night. We still may not go but I need this to be an awesome night just to get her to relax with everything going on.


	23. January 19 - 23 - Amy

The last thing I remember is laying down in bed. I do not remember falling asleep at all. More than likely I was passed out before my head hit my pillow. Only getting 10 hours of sleep for a week will do that to you I suppose.

When I woke up I was really confused and still tired (I almost never take naps so whenever they do happen this is normal). The confused part came because the apartment was almost silent. I have a Jake and a one year old this is more scary than anything.

"Jake," I said as I slowly opened the bedroom door, "are you guys here?"

No response. I crept down the hall and looked in Hannahs room. It was empty. Which isn't completely abnormal, I moved into the living room.

Peering around the corner again nothing. Being a cop and still not completely awake I looked around for a note thinking that they were taken as hostages. Nothing was left signifying that that was what happened.

The next step trying to find my phone. He more than likely sent me a picture or a text message filled with emojis and bad grammar (I love the emojis but the grammar annoys me).

I went back into the bed room because I am pretty sure I had it with me before I became dead to the world.

It was not on either of the night stands or under any of the pillows or blankets so I got down on the floor and looked around.

There were a lot of crumbs and wrappers (I am going to have words with him later), an old work issued phone that Jake lost three months ago and had to get replaced because he could not find it (I guess he tried calling it but the battery was dead because he forgets his work phones in his locker most of the time and forgets to charge them), then I heard ringing and buzzing it was in this room somewhere.

"Flashing light that annoys Jake don't fail me now." There it was it fell between the bed and the wall.

By the time I had the phone back in my hands the call went to voicemail.

It was my mom. She can wait.

On the main page six texts three from my brothers, one from Rosa, one from Kylie, and finally one from Jake.

-Went to Store Took Hannah B bback l8er u relaxxx u neeeeed it :) :P 3

He sent it an hour ago. How long was I sleeping.

-I am up when are you going to be back I thought you guys were kidnapped or killed please come back soon

I went through my other messages.

Kylie said

\- I cannot do trivia this week. Have the flu.

"She is always punctual."

\- Get better soon

When I was about ready to read Rosas Jake sent one back.

\- Goooooood On way back lotz of gooooood stuff get redy 4 d8 if u still want to go.

\- of course 3 you

I went back to Rosas message.

-Force wants us to do press conference about people we caught in an hour.

This was like three hours ago.

"I must have really been out of it."

-sorry I missed it. I was dead to the world. Did it go well?"

Jake sent a response.

It was him giving me a kissy face.

"I will respond to that when he gets back."

The messages from my brothers were all asking about something random about our childhood that I had no idea what they were talking about.

To all three I responded.

\- I have no idea what you guys are talking about

I put my phone down and grabbed some water out of the fridge.

The front door started to open and there was my fiancé and my little girl.

"Mom." She showed me her new toy that daddy more than likely caved and bought her, it was a blue unicorn.

"You look rested."

"I feel tired still but thank you."

"I had to run and get soda and bread. That's why I was gone."

"Its fine it was just weird waking up and you and Hannah weren't here.'

"I figured you could use some rest. You were out like three hours."

"I know Rosa sent me a text around that time saying that there was a press conference that they wanted us at. I did not get any calls or other text so it must not have been that big of a deal."

"No one told me anything so your guess is as good as mine. Go get in the shower date night starts in two hours."


	24. January 19 - 24 - Jake

-Mom when u cuming to Hannah

I asked my mom a few days ago but we did not discuss specifics on whether we were taking her over there or if my mom was going to come get her. I guess it is something that we should have discussed but it doesn't matter.

-will be over soon bringing food

-cusoon

That makes things easy. My mom will not have to do much Hannah goes to bed at seven it is five thirty now. Its only a matter of time before date night begins.

"DAAAADD." She came running toward me with a toy.

"HAANS"

She looked like she was about ready to cry. She wanted me to take the toy. It was the one that I bought her from the store today.

"What's wrong."

I looked all over the toy and there was nothing wrong. She wants to play.

"Do you want to play?" She then got the biggest smile on her face.

We sat on the couch she went over and grabbed another toy. She came back with a doll.

"Hi baby what's your name?" I said that in a weird cartoony voice.

She started to talk in gibberish.

"Really do you have any friends?" I moved the toy closer to hers.

There was more gibberish and then she crawled off the couch and grabbed another toy. This time Kitty.

"Kitty you made it." She giggled.

"Kitty."

"I know."

She was now distracted by something else. She got of the couch and ran to her room. I don't know what she could need in there but I decided to follow her. I mean its only right I need I am a parent and it is good to know what you kid is doing. Also she is like me where I am easily distracted and then some how get in trouble afterwards.

I walked in and she was sitting in the rocker with a book pretending to read to Kitty.

"Are you reading to Kitty?"

"Yeah."

I guess that the cat needed a story. She came in here because this is where Amy always reads to her. Just how she is reading to her stuffed animal.

"Okay I am going to see what mommy is doing keep reading 'Kay."

"Kay." She looked at me for a split second and then went back to the book.

She definitely got my imagination even though Amy said that she did the same thing when she was little. I saw the pictures it totally happened. When I was right out the door I took a picture on my phone. I needed proof that this happened otherwise Amy would not believe me. Well I think she would but it is also adorable.

When I went over by the bathroom door the shower was still running. She is probably enjoying it. She hasn't take a real shower in like three days and usually Hannah is running in and out of there asking her something even when I am here.

I snuck in.

"Hannah go ask dad."

"How's the shower Honey?"

"Sorry Jake. Its great it feels amazing and also thanks for keeping our daughter distracted."

"Well she is keeping herself distracted right now she is reading to Kitty."

"Please tell me you got a picture."

"I did. Is there room for me in there."

"We have a kid that you need to be watching remember?"

"I guess. Anyways my mom will be here soon to watch Han so we can go on our date."

"I am almost done. Jake go make sure that she is not getting into trouble."

"No prob. Wear something cute Honeybun."

"I am going to slap you when I get out of here."

I ran out laughing. She really hates being called Honeybun."

When I shut the door my phone started ringing.

"Hello its Jake."


	25. January 19 - 25 - Jake

"Jake is Amy with you?" It was Rosa she sounded pissed.

"Yeah she just got out of the shower. Whats up?"

"I sent her a text that we had a press conference and she didn't answer and didn't show up and Terry and I had to make up an excuse why she wasn't there to the brass."

"Yeah she came home and passed out. She just got up an hour ago."

"We were all tired she should have been here," she sighed, "Have her call me when she is done."

"I will. Bye."

While I was talking to Rosa Hannah took out every single one of her toys and they are everywhere.

"What did you do missy?"

She looked at me and just blushed and giggled.

"You need to clean up before grandma gets here."

She ignored me like most one year olds would do and went back to playing.

I walked back toward the bathroom, "Hon."

"What now Jake?"

"Rosa wants you to call her when your done, something about your case and a press conference."

"Shit. I will."

She hates missing things but I mean she was sleeping. It is still going to drive her crazy.

I went back toward the living room. Toys were still everywhere. Now though Hannah had a bunch of toys on the couch and was reading to them. I took another picture for Amy.

She really is going to be like her mom when it comes to reading. She always wants a story or she sits and looks at pictures in books trying to guess what is going on.

I sat and watched for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door.

"Coming."

I opened it up and it was my mom with two huge bags.

"Mom you are only watching her for a few hours."

"She is my only grandchild and I really don't get to see her. Also some of these are for dinner and some others are for her."

"Hopefully not sugar. Amy has been strict on how much she gets."

"Barely. Also I take it she eats a lot of the same foods you do?"

"Well she eats more vegetables, basically yes."

"Good then she will love dinner."

My mom took her bags into the kitchen. Hannah still did not realize she was here.

"Hannah look who's here."

"NANA." She ran over to my mom and gave her a hug.

"Okay mom I am going to go get ready. Keep an eye on her."

"Jake I have her go get ready you look like a bum."

"Thanks mom." I said under my breath.

I went back toward the bedroom. I love my mom but other times she dives me nuts.


	26. January 19 - 26 - Amy

It has been a long time since Jake and I have had a date night. From what I have heard that is completely normal when you have kids.

Also it is not like we went out a lot before she was born. We are cops after all we work all the time look at this past week I had one day off and then I slept at the precinct three nights. I mean Jake has had the same thing happen to him a few months ago but really he is a super dad. I have not heard of many dads that did what Jake did this week.

"Hey babe," said Jake as he tried to get into the bathroom.

"What I am almost ready."

"I can see that my mom is here and I need to get ready and you also need to call Rosa something about the press conference that you missed earlier. She sounded mad."

I finished my makeup and let him have the bathroom heavens knows he needs it. The man does not shower nearly enough.

I went back into our bedroom to give Rosa a call. She is probably pissed at me.

Even before I dialed her number I had three missed calls from her along with ten text.

"Hey whats going on?"

"I had to do a press conference from hell by myself."

"What was so bad about it? It should have been cut and dry these were the people who did it and we caught them."

"One of them was killed while the press conference was going on."

"What do you mean?"

"They were being moved and the guy was killed midway through."

"By whom?"

"A cop."

"Why is that our issue? It seems like an issue for IAB."

"I was bombarded with questions about it because of when it happened. I had to answer a bunch of questions about police brutality before I was rushed off the stage and PR too over."

"Rosa i'm sorry. I should have been there. Even though I do not know how much better it would have been with me."

"You are more calm cool and collected. I may have gone off on a tangent and am being investigated and on administrative leave because of things I may have said."

"Rosa. I."

"If you were there you would have been the one on stage and I would not be in this mess."

"Amy next time just answer your fucking phone."

She hung up.

I know where she is coming from but I don't feel like it is exactly my fault. If she did not have temper issues she would not have had a problem.

Now I am worried. I really hope that she does not do anything stupid.

I went back into the bathroom to talk to Jake.

"Almost done."

"I doubt it you have only been in here five minutes you need at least ten more."

"Jeez thanks."

"Quick question did Rosa say anything else to you when she called you earlier."

"No she just said that she wanted to talk to you. Why?"

"Because we may need to go do damage control tonight. She is on administrative leave."

"For what the only thing that she had to do was talk at a press conference."

"She did that but while that was going on one of the suspects we caught was killed mid transfer by a cop. They started asking her questions about police brutality in the city and she said some things that I guess were out of line that caused suspicion that she may have done things in the past that need to be investigated."

"Rosa. She is a tough cop but would never intentionally hurt anyone. I have known her forever."

"I know that you know that and everyone in the squad knows that but the upper brass does not I just hope me not being there is going to get Rosa fired." I broke down.

He turned off the shower and got out. He gave me a hug. He was still soaking wet.

"Ames. Everything is going to be fine. Look at me how many times have I been put on administrative leave or fired and I have come back every time."

"Its just that this is my fault."

"It is not. It is the fault of who ever killed the guy cop or not and the asshole reporters who changed what the press conference was supposed to be about. Rosa will be fine."

I stopped crying.

"Ames you may also want to get changed your soaked."

"I love you but your an ass."

"But I am your ass. We can go check on Rosa and then we will try to have a good night to take our minds off of everything."

At this point I just hope we can find her.

I am sorry that it took a bit longer than normal to get a chapter out. I have just had some major family things going on and have been sick on top of it. I plan to make up for it this next weekend.


	27. January 19 - 27 - Jake

The thing with Rosa is that no one knows where she lives. As soon as some one knows so my idea of going to find her was stupid on my part. There goes date night now its a go find Rosa because Amy feels guilty.

It is kind of Amys fault for not being there but it was also stupid on the departments fault for scheduling a press conference the afternoon after an all nighter especially after they have done multiple this week and when one of them has a one year old.

I dried myself off and put on my nice clothes (by nice pants that aren't holey and a shirt that is a button down and is not missing any buttons and again is not holey) and shaved (its more to get the stubble off because it is itchy and drives me nuts I don't know how I was able to grow anything when I was in prison) then went to go find Amy since I got her wet and made her change again.

I found her in new clothes out talking with my mom while Hannah was playing.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Just a few more minutes just giving your mom the rundown."

"You know she knows how to take care of a kid she had me plus she is a teacher."

"Jake I did the same thing when ever I left someone with you. Give her a break."

"She needs her kitty to fall asleep and a story as well..." It could take forever for Amy to finish so I went to play with Hannah.

"Hannah where's your eye?" She pointed to her eye.

"What sound does a kitty make?"

"Meow"

"Where's kitty?"

Her eyes got really big. It is one of my favorite things to do because she is like me and loses things in random places even if she was just playing with it. She dug through the toys on the floor and found it.

"Here."

"Good girl. Are you going to be good for grandma?"

She shook her head no.

"Are you sure?"

She shook her head no again.

"I know you will be a good girl."

"Yeah."

"Give me a hug." She ran over gave me a huge hug.

"Go give mommy a hug." She ran over to Amy and her a big hug like she gave me.

"I love you honey. Jake are you ready to go?" Amy said.

"Lets get out of here," I stopped and gave Hannah another hug, "I love you be good for grandma, mom I love you to and have fun with your granddaughter."

Amy did the same to both and we were out the door.

First Rosa search and then date night. (Hopefully)


	28. January 19 - 28 - Amy

"Okay where should we look first?" I asked Jake. It is Rosa so no one really knows anything about her she is so good at hiding things especially about herself.

"I would say check at Shaw's because we know she is not at the 99 well with her being on leave and everything. In the end she could really be anywhere. I know her and Adrian broke up but she could be at his hide out in Argentina There are very few things that Jake is ever unsure of and this seems like one of them.

"This is one of those times we need a tracker on her is it not."

"She would find a way to hack it or throw it off. Its Rosa."

"You know maybe we should just call her. I mean or we could call anyone. Someone has to have seen her."

"Well its better than wasting gas I guess. I'll call Terry. You can call who ever."

"Its whom but this is really no time to be correcting your grammar is it." He didn't respond.

I might as well start with Rosa.

It rang forever.

"Hello."

"Hey Rosa."

"This is Rosa Diaz. I am away from my phone. Chances are I won't return you call so it is up to you to leave one." *BEEP*

"Rosa its Amy give me a call. I just want to make sure you're okay. Please give me a call back or even a text at this point Jake and I just want to make sure you are okay."

Jake was still on the phone. Maybe I should not worry so much. Rosa is a grown adult she would never do anything rash would she. I mean she is the only woman I know who has more weapons that the terminator on her at all times.

I felt a poke on my arm. I looked over at Jake.

"Did you get ahold over her? I have only asked like ten times."

"Sorry I was lost in my head. No just voicemail."

"Terry said that she was upset after it happened and took off on her bike. I know you are worried about her but maybe we should just let her have some time to cool off. She is surface soon."

"Jake. This is my fault," I raised my voice, "If I had been awake or not left so soon I would have been there and she would not be in this mess. My mind has been clouded with guilt ever since she called and told me. I know she will show up but we have known Rosa forever and I am concerned for her well being. She could do something stupid and we could never see her again." I broke down in tears by the end.

"Amy. Chill out. Lets go chill out for a few hours. I made us dinner reservations at your favorite place lets eat and have a couple of drinks to help our sanity or we could go over to Shaws and hang out. Terry said that he was headed down there and from what I understood Charles is there too. Its up to you."

"Jake at this point I don't know what I want to do. This was supposed to be our relaxing night out and I am ruining it."

I was in not in any mind set to make any decisions. I mean I could be overthinking it she could be relaxing somewhere or watching a movie. I took a few deep breaths to stop the tears.

"Lets just go to Shaws. I'm not hungry and we could use the company."

"To Shaws it is."

Jake sounded upset himself. I know he wanted to do something fun that we don't normally do. From what I over heard when he was talking to Charles he made quite a few plans and reservations. I just don't feel right doing anything.


	29. January 19 - 29 - Jake

Why is it when ever I actually try to plan something it always ends up going wrong. I mean I am just trying to be a nice fiancé. What I also am is a good friend so making sure Rosa is okay or not doing anything that could hurt herself or others.

We pulled up at Shaws to see if this could be our only stop or if we we are going to have to drive around the entire city, state, or country heck Rosa knows a lot of people so she could be anywhere in the world at this point.

It was busier than average but it is Saturday. Also they started doing a karaoke night to bring in more than the police could but it is a great stress release (just an FYI my song is Piano Man one thing I can thank the mob for followed in second place by anything by T Swift).

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"Well we found the person you need to suck up to and also hope that they don't lose their job."

"Where?"

I pointed over to the small stage.

We looked around but it did not take long to see someone that we knew and priority number one on Amy's I need to get off of their shitlist list. Rosa.

She was drunk. Not just a few drinks over but like a ton. I also mean drunk enough to do karaoke.

She wasn't bad. She was doing the song from the movie Frozen you know the one that everyone sings.

"Let it gooooo."

"Should we get her off stage."

"I have known her forever this is blackout drunk for her. She won't remember anything."

I have only seen her do this one other time. We were in the academy and we had a rough week with drills and tests. That was also the week where we came up with the 1,000 pushups deal. It was also the week that we became friends.

"The song is almost over so lets grab her from the stage and get her home."

"How do we know she is not here with someone."

"Well lets watch and see where she goes then."

She wobbled off the stage and walked toward the bar. She sat down and started to drink and cry.

"She's not here with anyone see."

"Lets give her a few more minutes."

We sat at a table on the far side and watched no one came to her. She just sat there drinking and crying. I mean this is the perfect place no one could hear her tears over the people terrible at singing.

"Okay we have given her enough time plus if I have to hear one more terrible rendition of a classic song we are going to have problems."

"Fine let me go up first, you are not her favorite person right now."

"Go then."

I tried to be as stealthy as possible. I did a surprisingly good job besides the fact that no one could hear anyone.

"Hey Rosa."

"Whattta yooou doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"I am fine."

"You're drunk."

"Am not."

"Why were you doing karaoke then?"

"No reason."

"Really the only other time I have seen you do it is after our week from hell and you were equally drunk."

"Fine. I ammmmmm."

I waved for Amy.

"Hiii Rosa." She was nervous the last thing she wants is to be stabbed by Rosa.

"AMMMMMYYY Where were youuu? That thing sucked without youuuuuu."

"I heard."

"I told about a time I stabbed someone. Thats why I got placed on *burp* leave."

"You have actually stabbed a lot of people."

"More than you knooooow."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Nope I got my bike."

"Rosa you are too drunk to ride home. You almost fell over multiple times walking off stage."

"I'm fine."

"Rosa you don't need a DUI with everything else were taking you home."

"You don't know where I live."

"Rosa we know."

"Fine if you think you know take me."


	30. January 19 - 30 - Amy

"Karen thanks for watching her tonight I hope she was not any trouble."

"None at all we had chicken nuggets and green beans for dinner, I gave her a bath, I read her a story and then she went right to sleep."

"That's great."

"How was your date night?"

"Uneventful but much needed," Jake chimed in. If only she knew.

"I bet I know when Jake was little, well until Rodger left, we did date nights. They were always great. Well its late and I need to get home so good night."

"Good night Karen." She gave me a hug and did the same to Jake and she was gone.

We did not do anything that Jake planned for tonight we spent most of it with Rosa or should I say babysitting Rosa.

After we dragged her from Shaws (I am not kidding we had to drag her to the car) We put her in the back seat and drove over to her apartment (luckily she actually lets people know where she lives now). She kept trying to do cartwheels on the stairs and almost killed her self attempting. When we finally got to her floor she threw her keys down the stairs and Jake ran all the way down and up so we could get her in. She managed to slide down the bannisters and we had to bring her back up three flights. We then finally got her door unlocked and she decided she was hungry. Jake made her toast while I tried to get her to lay down. She undressed herself and ran all over the apartment. I forced her into her pajamas and laid her down Jake brought her toast and she wanted a story (If you think that is weird I thought so too.) Jake came up with something off the wall about aliens and she was out in five minutes.

All of that took three hours. We did not even want to do anything else besides come home. I thought being a cop and a mom to a toddler and being with Jake was tiring taking care of a drunk Rosa is worse.

"Jake I am going to get in the shower." He was in the kitchen doing something and did not respond.

I walked in and turned on the water and just looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked beat. I mean dealing with a drunk coworker and not sleeping much this week I guess will do that do you. I got undressed and actually got in the shower.

I need a break. With work and parenting and planning a wedding I guess I have not given myself much of a thought on what I need mentally.

The bathroom door opened and Jake got into the shower with me. He reached around and embraced me and gave me kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry about to night"

"I'm sorry about to night the title of our sex tape. I'm sorry I know your trying to be serious go on."

"I know that you had a lot of plans tonight and I ruined it by wanting to find Rosa and make sure she was okay."

"Amy don't worry. There will be a lot more date nights. You knew what needed to be done. Even though I really did not need to see a naked Rosa."

"That even made me uncomfortable well not so much uncomfortable but jealous. She has an awesome body."

"I am not even going to step into that."

I turned around and looked him in the face. "Good. But would you mind if I looked like that."

"I love you just the way you are."

"I love you too." I gave him a kiss and he grabbed my ass.

"I see how this is going."

"Really?"

"Bedroom? So we at least don't wake up the baby."

"Probably for the best."


	31. January 24 - 31 - Jake

"The group tends to meet here, The Clam. I plan on going in as a substitute bartender. Terry will be there as a bouncer watching things from the outside and Charles will be in a van a block away monitoring what comes in over the planted receivers."

"Peralta this seems well planned out. And this is taking place tonight?"

"Correct Captain. They are moving multiple large batches of cocaine according to intel we received from an insider. If we don't move tonight we could miss our chance and everything could end up out on the street."

"Everything seems ready well planned but are you ready emotionally I mean."

"Captain I will be fine. Please don't worry."

Honestly I just hope I am ready. I have managed to say away from cases like this since Amy and I had Hannah. Don't get me wrong I love the adventure and the risk but at the same time I want to be there for my daughter she and Amy are my everything I don't need me getting hurt again Amy has had to watch over me way to many times.

I walked back out to my desk to mentally prepare.

"Jake you will do fine tonight," I looked up at Amy.

"Amy how can you really know?"

"Jake we are cops you have great back up. Terry and Charles will not let anything happen to you."

"Amy what would happen if something did and I was stuck in the hospital with months of recovery."

"Jake life is filled with what ifs you just need to get past it. Talk to Terry. He knows what you are going through. If after that you are still not up to it talk to Holt tell him that you do not feel comfortable going through with it."

"Maybe your right. Let me find-actually I am going to go outside."

I needed to breathe. I need to think about everything. I need to be by myself. I need to get in the mind set I need to do my job I need to protect the city.


	32. January 24 - 32 - Amy

It is still strange seeing Jake like this. He has been standing outside on the balcony for almost an hour. He is just standing there looking out.

Who would have guessed that the man who was willing to do any case a few years ago no matter the danger level (for Jake the determining factor was where it landed on the snore-o-meter) is now indecisive about going undercover.

"Should I go talk to Jake," I said to Terry when I handed him some paperwork.

"I think I should go he needs someone who has been in a relatable situation. I am actually proud of him he has done better than I did. I mean he did stay off of desk duty."

"Give him a bit longer. I want to see if he will come to you."

"Whatever you say but the sooner I talk to him the better because if he doesn't want to do the case we need to find a replacement we need someone on the inside."

"I know my fiancé he will come to some one."

I went slowly over to my desk. I was too busy staring out at Jake.

Terry has a point he needs the male perspective of the situation. I was feeling the same way for awhile I did a stakeout and got into a shootout (Jake was freaking out when he heard that but I had my vest on and was hiding behind my car) and I was cured.

I need to find a way to give him the push to go do it, but then if he does get hurt will the blame go on me because I forced him to go.

How would I explain to Hannah that daddy would not be coming home? Or that he is hurt and will not be able to do things. I mean as much as she loves both of us she wants Jake a lot more than me.

I mean look at what I was like after all the stuff that happened to him while I was pregnant with Hannah. I was a nervous wreck by the time I gave birth because I needed him.

Could I be a single parent? Could I still be a cop?

Maybe I should convince him against it?

Or do I let Jake get the courage to be the risk taker I fell in love with.


	33. January 24 - 33 - Jake

I was mentally panicking getting ready for this case.

This could be the last thing I ever do in my life.

I know I am being dramatic but still I could get shot or stabbed or a combination of the two.

"Jake, Jake."

"What?" Terry was staring at me. Trying to get my attention.

"Come on focus. Tell me your cover." We were in the van on the way to our location. He knows how to get me to focus.

"Alex Welson, bartender, preferred drink is a bottle of beer, is clumsy, and a scary cat."

"Is that last one Alex or you?"

"Well I can make it Alex's and I could be playing what I am actually feeling so it can be both of ours."

"Jake come on I know you're scared but come on. Its just a small private party with a bunch of people who may or may not be drug dealers."

"That does not make this any better." I could hear the screech in my voice that only comes out when I'm nervous.

"You will be fine. I will be at the door watching the crowd Charles will be listening out in the van and you will be at the bar trying to get intel."

"Why am I at the bar why can't Charles be inside and me in the van."

"Jake you are swave and awesome," Charles chimed in from the front seat.

"Jake you fit in as a bartender and the last time you were left in a van you left Rosa with no cover."

"The main guy was driving away in a stolen car."

"That's when you call for back up."

"He would have gotten away."

"Jake. Chill there is a very small chance for anything happening tonight other than us getting info to put a bunch of people away."

"But..."

"Jake nothing is going to happen."


	34. January 24 - 34 - Jake

Sorry about not posting. A lot of stuff happened but to make up for it here is a longer than normal chapter enjoy.

We got in before the party started. I have to remember that I am Alex the bartender not Jake the cop.

Terry and I checked in and scoped out our areas. The Clam is one large room. Mostly wood a few trophies for various things. Gold accents on everything. Wood floor through out. It was a dim lit place like most bars are. Room was medium sized three booths along one wall around ten tables scattered through out the middle of the room then the bar on the side opposite of the booths. It went along most of the wall bar stools in front taps in the middle and then various other alcohols on the shelves in the back.

Bathrooms were in the back doors out in the open. There are no windows anywhere. There was one door that led to the back room and the double doors that let people in. Where Terry would be.

I placed mics at both ends of the bar and on a random light fixture on the wall on the other side of the room. Cameras were placed on a jukebox and it a bottle back along the wall. I was also wearing a mic and an ear piece.

I checked all of what I placed and Charles gave me the all clear.

7:36pm

Other staff members were coming and prepping everything and I joined in I cleaned off the bar placed coasters on tables.

My cohorts tonight are a tall blonde named Trudie. Thin and scantly dressed. Not talkative and does her own thing, the other a hulking man bald dressed in dark clothes goes by Hugo is actually extremely friendly and told me exactly what was going on and what I am going to be doing. When he talks the only thing I can compare it to is think of The Rocks voice mixed with a New York accent.

"Okay Alex until you get the feel you can hand out beers from the coolers. Cans and bottles. Small cans are $4 big ones are $7. Bottles are $9 If anyone asks. Just let me and Trudie handle prices you know just Incase any one asks. Trust me there will be a lot of those tonight."

"Got it. Who is this party for anyway?"

"Party is for Felix Angosto. He has these once every few months. He brings in all of his sketchy associates. He himself is not bad really nice guy."

"Anything or one that I should be careful about?"

"Do not go anywhere near the back booth unless told by one of Angostos guys. That is where business is talked. The guy your filling in for did it and was stabbed."

Luckily I put a mic back there, I know there will be some stuff going on.

"Then he isn't a good guy?"

"He is great he is welcoming it is his body guards and the people that he works with guards they are no BS."

"So stay behind the bar pretty much."

"For you yes."

Those were the best words this guy have said to me. Why do I have a feeling though that Trudie will try to make me do something back there. I am really hoping that Hugo has my back tonight.

8:15pm

Terry and the other bouncer started letting people in. I mean everyone who was a guest had to be on the guest list.

"Angosto is coming in now," Terry said over the mic.

This is a guy that looks like your typical mob type. Dark slicked back hair not in shape at all and surrounded by enough guards to make you think that he was a famous rapper or something.

There were a few other people that came in that are known criminals that we have been unable to track down. Lipiskiki, Morono, and Hollandare to name a few.

When it came to my actual job for the night I just did what I was told. I grabbed cans and bottles of beer of the cooler and handed them to the people that ordered them.

I barely said a peep I just nodded if someone said something. The last thing that these guys need to know is that I am nervous by my squeaky voice.

9:22pm

The night is going pretty fast so far. Charles has been giving us updates on what he has caught. We have squads around the area to call in when we know certain people are leaving so we can arrest them and get them off the street.

I have had a few interactions but still have not talked to anyone.

I have not even said anything to Terry or Charles but gave hand signals to the cameras when Charles checked in so that he knew I was still safe.

Hugo has done all the running even when Trudie asked me directly just to keep me out of trouble I guess he really knows what some of these guys can do.

Angosto still is sitting in the back booth he has had multiple people come and go who knows if anything good has come out of this but we can only hope.

9:58pm

It was all well and good up until now. There was a heated discussion that started at the back of the place where Angosto was sitting. The body guards where trying to break things up but it kept getting worse and worse.

The whole place was starting to pull their weapons to be ready if something was going to go down.

I started to panic. Not on the out side but very much on the inside.

More and more people started to get involved and more and more weapons were coming out. I really wanted to run but then that would be suspicious and everyone would know that I was a cop.

People started to scream and run toward the door. Then I heard pop pop pop multiple times. Guns were fired.

I felt a twinge of pain in my torso and felt wetness. I put my hand where the pain was coming from and brought it in front of my face it was red my worst fear happened.

I was shot.

The last thing I remember before I passed out was saying, "I was hit and tell Amy and Hannah that I love them."


	35. January 24 - 35 - Amy

I put Hannah to bed and sat in my bed trying to finish up some small wedding details, well the ones I can do without having to call someone.

Thoughts of Jake were in the back of my mind. I know he really did not want to go undercover tonight but everyone pushed him to do it including me. If the rare case came up that he did get hurt I would feel guilt as well as everyone else.

But what are the real chances that Jake will actually have something happen to him I mean he is bartending a party to get intel.

I put my computer away around nine. I needed to get some sleep because I have a child that does not know time and is up at 6:30 every morning.

It only took a few minutes to for me to fall asleep. I was not even out for 20 minutes before I heard a knock at the door.

I sat up and went back to sleep. What ever it is can wait until morning or when Jake gets home what ever comes first.

Who ever was at the door kept knocking and I kept ignoring it. I needed to sleep.

A few minutes later the knocking stopped and my phone started ringing. If it was anywhere else besides on my night stand I would have ignored it.

I put on my glasses and looked at the screen. Rosa.

"Hello," I said groggily.

"Hey I am at your door wake up."

"Why?"

"I will tell you but you need to let me in."

"Fine."

I hung up my phone and walked to my front door. Only the main few locks were done because I did not know when Jake was going to be home.

When I opened the door Rosa barged in and shut the door.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes."

"With.."

"Well two things. The one that needed me to barge in is that your neighbors were walking up and I pretty sure are pissed at me."

"Okay and the issue that caused you to need to knock on my door and call me at 9:30."

"Jakes been shot."

"Wait...What."

"There was a fight that broke out in the bar that caused a shootout and Jake was hit."

"Fuck, of course it would happen as if he was not nervous enough about going undercover this happens. Is he okay?"

"I don't really no. I was told he was alive and he was on his way to the hospital but that's all I know."

"Okay let me go get dressed and wake up Hannah and get over there."

"Don't worry about Hannah that's why I'm here. You go."

"I need to get dressed first but if you are going to stay with her you better get some sleep because she is up at 6:30 most mornings."

I ran and threw on some sweat pants and a T-shirt. Then put on my tennis shoes.

Rosa was still standing where I left her.

"Thanks for this Rosa. I will let you know when I hear anything." And I was out the door and in the car in a matter of seconds. And I was off like a bat out of hell.

Why do the bad things always happen to Jake. I mean when I was pregnant with Hannah it was him getting hit by a taxi, getting stung by a bee and going into shock, then having a seizure while on a stake out. I mean he was fine for a whole year and now its starting again.

I pulled up to the hospital 10 minutes after I left our place.

I ran into the emergency department and Charles and Terry were sitting there. Terry was cover in blood that I am assuming is Jakes.

They both looked distraught. I walked over and they stood up and gave me a hug. We all sat down.

"So how is he?"

"In surgery now. He took a bulled to the stomach."

"What happened?"

"Someone was pissed off at the guy we were tracking and shot him point blank and killed him. From there his guys were pissed and started shooting at the other guy and the whole place was shooting at each other. Jake just was stuck in the crossfire."

"How did you know he was hit?"

"I saw the video of the shooting starting. Jake said tell Amy and Hannah that I love them and then I could not get him to respond. Terry went in when back up came and was able to get home out."

I looked over at Terry he had not said a word. If he is taking it like this then I wonder how Jake is going to take it when he wakes up.


	36. January 25 (maybe) - 36 - Jake

"Where am I?" Well at least I think I said that it more than likely came out mumbled and quiet.

I mean I couldn't tell what any thing was because everything was blurry so I closed my eye and just listened to everything around me.

"I hope he wakes up soon. It feels like forever." I am pretty sure that was Amy.

"The doctors said that it could take awhile. They did have to go in and fix a bunch." That was Charles I think.

So I'm in the hospital. Great. I told everyone that this would happen. No one wanted to listen to my concerns but I would rather it have been me than anyone else. They are more than likely saying the same thing.

I tried to open my eyes again. Things were a bit more clear this time. Now I could really tell I was in a hospital. I was in a gown, had ivs, was in an uncomfortable bed and there were beeping machines everywhere.

Amy, Charles, and Terry were all by the window. Terry was sitting by the window just staring out not saying anything. Amy was sitting in one of the chairs that converts into a bed that I hate sleeping on but she has had to sleep on them more than I have. Charles was just standing talking.

Not one of them has noticed that I am awake.

"Hey guys," I said staring straight at them. Still nothing.

I just continued to look at them. They all look exhausted. More than likely they have been up all night and have not slept a wink. Well I am assuming all night because it looks like the sun is starting to come in from the window.

"How am I going to tell Hannah that her dad is not going to be home for a few days or that he will not be able to pick her up for awhile."

"Amy it will be hard but you two will get through it. Yes this is the first time Jake has gotten hurt since having a kid but you are the strongest people also Hannah may not understand but love makes the healing process better and you know that girl has a lot of love for her daddy."

"Hello Hello." I could hear it now my voice is quiet and raspy. That's why they can't hear me.

I really wish that they would pay attention. I looked at my hands I have one of those finger things.

I carefully took it off and the machines started to go nuts which made everyone finally look at me.

"Jake your up."


	37. January 25 - 37 - Amy

The tears swelled from my eyes. You would think for all the times this man has put me through this that I would be immune from crying but I still do.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Don't you remember?" Charles said.

"All I remember is the gun shots and then seeing blood on my hand then passing out."

"Angosto was having his meet and greets back in the VIP area and someone got pissed off and started shooting which caused everyone else to start shooting and you were hit by ricocheting bullets."

"Damn. I told you guys something bad was going to happen."

"Jake no one could have predicted this."

"I knew something bad was going to happen. Other than being shot why do I feel like I was run over by a truck?"

"You had to have surgery. You lost a lot of blood. They had to fix your bowel and had your spleen removed and there was some damage to your liver."

"That explains it."

"You are going to be in the hospital for awhile. After that you are not going to be allowed to lift anything and off of work for awhile."

"Again. Why me?"

"Jake you are an accident magnet."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Well maybe but at least you aren't pregnant. Wait are you because bad stuff only happens to me when you are."

"Jake I am not. Trust me."

"Amy, if you're here where's Hannah?"

"With Rosa. She was the one who told me everything."

"Chances our daughter is going to have a leather jacket and at least one toy version of a dangerous weapon."

"Very high."


	38. February 14 - 38 - Jake

"Come here Hans," she just sat in her toy corner and stared at me, "come on please come see me."

She thinks this is a trick. Well she knows this is a trick. She has to go back to daycare today and she doesn't want to go.

"You know daddy has to go back to work today."

"No."

"Ames can you help with this please."

"Hannah lets get dressed."

"NO."

Amy went over and just picked her up. "I will get her dressed. You make yourself presentable."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Jake I have too much going on today for you to act like this. Get your butt dressed we need to be to work in an hour and a half."

Its my first day back since being shot. I get to sit at my desk and do paperwork. I hate paperwork everyone knows this.

On the other hand as much as I love my daughter it is going to be nice having grown up conversations.

I know its short but I wanted to put something up. Also sorry about the hiatus. I promise to post consistently for awhile


	39. February 14 - 39 - Amy

It is definitely weird getting Hannah ready and taking her to daycare. I have not had to in a month because Jake has been at home recovering.

Am I excited that he is coming back to work yes of course. Do wish that he would take more time off to make sure that he is ready to come back physically and mentally? Very much so.

Jake has grown up a lot since I have met him but even more so since we had Hannah. He still has his I need to protect the streets mentality and will not let it go.

This is not his first time being shot. Yes I was the one that shot him the last time but still. He has also been hurt on the job more than almost everyone in the 99 as well. He is accident prone we need to keep him in a bubble is what we should do.

I finished getting Hannah ready and went to check on Jake.

"Are you ready for your first day back?" This came out like a parent asking if their kid is ready to go back to school.

"You know I am." He said from the closet.

"Are you sure that you do not want to stay home for another two weeks like the doctors advised you to do?"

"Honey I am on desk duty," he came over and grabbed my hands, "I am not going to do anything that I am not supposed to." Keywords I am going to try and sneak out of the building to work something with Charles and you are never going to find out. I speak almost fluent Jake.

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Ames trust me. I may have done things like that in the past but I have come back a new man. It was like getting shot gave me a second chance at life. I have you and Hannah and any future children that we may have and I need to be here."

"Well yeah especially for those future children unless there is your frozen sperm somewhere."

"Wouldn't you like to know. You don't know what I did in college."

"Yeah so there may be other little Jake Peraltas out there."

"Hey you had a little Jake Peralta." Wrapping his arms around me.

"I know this but it was my choice. If those women knew you I highly doubt that they would have chosen yours."

"Jeez thanks. I love you too."


	40. February 14 - 40 - Jake

Little did Amy know that I had a few surprises up my sleeve today because after all it is Valentine's Day.

As soon as she gets to her desk she will see a vase of various flowers (I honestly picked ones that looked nicest because I have no idea what type of flowers she likes because I don't know flowers all of them have weird names)

I have also a package that will be delivered to her desk at promptly 2:35pm when the mail clerk brings the second set of mail for the day. The present will consist of a box of chocolates, a card, and a stuffed animal.

Tonight we will be going to a great Italian place for dinner. Just her and I. I already planned for a baby sitter (Rosa) and we are going to get ice cream and try to sneak up onto the rooftop where I fell in love with her (I am still working on this last part the owner has not been cooperative)

I am just hoping that she enjoys it and doesn't freak out on me. I highly think she won't but I am also hoping that she doesn't have her own plans for tonight.

Anyway today is also the day where I get to go back to work. I love going back especially after being gone for awhile. You never know what surprises will be waiting for you (good and bad)

Charles usually tries to do something extravagant. So we will see.

Walking in nothing changed in any way but the smell of the 99 hypes me up. I took the elevator up and it was still the same from the graffiti to the smell of urine things that no janitor has ever been able to get rid of.

Walking into the bull pen nothing stood out everyone was doing the same thing they always do. Charles sitting there with the tick he gets when he tries to surprise someone. Rosa was reading something on her computer and drinking coffee, Terry was talking to Captain Holt and Gina. No one even noticed that I walked in.

I sat down at my desk. It is just how I left it a month ago (well minus the open case files because those could not wait until I came back crime never sleeps)

I logged in to see my extreme back log of emails (most of which I am going to delete)

Terry was the first to notice I was back.

"Jake good to see you doing so well, but are you sure you are ready to be back after everything that happened."

"Of course this was not my first rodeo with being shot or even being hurt on the job I am completely fine." I had to have sounded unconvincing. Honestly I love being back but I have no idea if I am actually ready.

"Jake just take it easy until you are ready. Even though you have had stuff happen to you in the past none were as major as what you went through. Jake you know you almost died."

"Sarge trust me I am fine."

He walked away. He knew something was up.

Am I actually ready?


	41. February 14 - 41 - Amy

Jake never ceases to amaze me. I loved the flower surprise. It was bright and colorful and drove mine and everyone else's allergies nuts. Without him noticing I put it in the copy room that way I could still see them but they are far enough away I can still get work done without having to sneeze every 30 seconds.

I am pretty sure that Jake has more surprises up his sleeve it is Jake after all and if he remembers something he is going to make sure that I remember it as well.

Little does he know what I have planned. Mid afternoon he is getting a delivery of like 10 gummy candies as well as a keg of orange soda. (This was supposed to be for at home but when he told me that he was coming back to work today I changed some things up)

One thing I know for sure is that we are going on a date tonight. It could be awesome or it could be hell but Jake has taken me out on a lot of great dates so I am not worried.

"Sargent Santiago, earth to Sargent Santiago." Speak of the devil its Jake.

"Yes hon what do you need?" I am pretty sure that he can tell I am not fully with it today.

"Just wanted to say that I love you and to see if you got the flowers that I had delivered."

"Yes I did and they were beautiful but I had a lot of stuff on my desk so I put them in the copy room until I was done."

"They drove your allergies nuts didn't they?"

"No not at all what would make you think something like that?"

"Your eyes are red. Your trash can is filled with used Kleenexes. And you are also denying it making it true."

"You know some days I hate how good of a detective you are. I mean its not like I threw them away I just sat them in there so I could see them in all of their glory but they are still closed off to the point where the pollen will not make me look like a demon by the end of the day."

"Well I am sorry but it is good to know that you appreciate them. Just so you know there is another thing coming this afternoon that I know will not drive your allergies crazy plus we still have tonight."

"Jake I am really looking forward to it. Also is it that slow that you had enough time to come and see if I got you flowers."

He had to think about his response for this one, "Well everyone is out its boring and then Hitchcock and Scully stunk up the bathroom enough that it makes working up there almost impossible."

"Why is that last part not hard to believe."

"Also the other reason I came down here I need to pee so see you later my love."

He is honestly ridiculous but just one of the many reasons that I love him.

Now back to my work before Captain Holt gets on my case.


	42. February 14 - 42 - Jake

After paying a visit to Amy the rest of the day was amazing besides the whole floor smelling like a toxic waste sites.

Her gift was amazing I have enough candy to last me a week (maybe longer Amy has been trying to limit how much I eat in a day) and the orange soda keg I do not even know where she found it because I have been trying to find one for years but it is awesome.

I mean my last part is going to be the best. Dinner always is.

We left work around 6 and picked up Hannah from daycare. We then went home to get ready.

Amy has been given the clue fancy but not too fancy so hopefully she takes that the way that I want her to otherwise I am going to look like a bum next to her.

"How's the getting ready madame" It was about seven now our reservations were for 8:30 so we still had time.

"You know its coming along great I mean we are not doing a fancy formal dinner are we so it is not going to take much."

"Still it's Valentine's Day I want to make you feel special."

"Dada Dada dadaa." I heard running up behind me.

"Whats up princess?" She did not look like she felt good at all.

She didn't say anything but just wanted to be held. I walked into the bathroom with her and sat her down on the toilet while I looked for a thermometer. I found it in the back of one of the drawers.

"Hans im going to put this in your ear okay?" She honestly just looked miserable she had really dark circles under her eyes and she was pale and red at the same time.

She winced a bit when I put it in. Beep beep beep.

"101.2 great."

I picked Hannah back up and went to talk to Amy looks like our date night might not go as planned.

Amy was standing in the closet trying to decide what to wear when I came in holding our sick daughter.

"So Hon it looks like we won't be able to go out now."

"What happened did you get hurt again or did you forget to make a reservation on Valentine's Day?" She sounded pissed still looking at her closet.

"None of the above but you may want to look at Hannah." She turned around and caught a glimpse.

"Oh baby do you not feel good?" Hannah just pushed herself into me.

"She came running to me when I was talking to you earlier and I took her temperature its at 101.2"

"Jake I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions let me take her." I handed our sick daughter off. She let off another whine.

"I'm going to call Rosa and tell her we are staying home."

I went into the living room and Amy followed taking Hannah into the kitchen to see what we had for medicine I assume.

"Jake whats up?," she answered, "I was just about to leave."

"So change of plans Hannah is sick so we aren't going out tonight."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope she gets better and I will hopefully see you or Amy tomorrow." *click*

Now to come up with something romantic to do while we are home taking care of our sick kid.


	43. February 14 - 43 - Amy

"Did you get her to sleep?" Jake asked as he was sprawled out across the bed.

"Yes finally I know she is sick but still if only she knew that sleep would make her feel better." I went and sat down on the edge of the bed near his head.

"Also I have never seen that much vomit come out of someone and I have worked on some of the worst nights for drunken idiots."

"I agree with that one."

"Now what do we get to do. Now that it is just you and me."

"Jake I was just thrown up on by our toddler all I want to do is take a shower and go to bed."

"Can I join you in said shower," he was trying to be seductive but I was not in the mood and Jake is also terrible at flirting.

"You can but do we want to risk Hannah waking up and seeing that."

"She will more than likely see worse."

I had to think about it, "Let me go in first give me 15 minutes to at least get the vomit out of my hair then you are welcome to join me."

"Its a date." He sat up and gave me a kiss.

The hot shower felt amazing. Well it always does. I always consider the showers to be me time its the one place where Jake and Hannah never seem to bug me. Well let me rephrase that it is the place where Hannah knows not to bug me and Jake still seems to do what ever he wants.

The man also does not know how to knock I could be going to the bathroom when we have people over and he just barges in most of the time for something stupid like he found a new collectors edition of some Die Hard thing and he wants to buy it.

Jake came in as I was letting the water just run down my body. It was a long day.

"Do you need any help washing?" He asked jokingly.

"I got it all done thanks though." I was turned away from him but his body language told me that he was upset.

"You know that I had the perfect date planned." He reached around and gave me a hug.

"I know you did Charles had been giving me clues all week. I did not even bring up anything close to it and he was just like you are going to be doing something there on Valentine's Day."

"Yeah but I had a few hidden surprises up my sleeve."

"I'm sure you did," I awkwardly turned around while he was still holding me and gave him a kiss, "Being a good parent comes first. I would not want to leave any one with our sick kid."

He gave me another kiss, "I love you Ames I love you to the..." There was a scream that came the other room.

"Do you want to or do you want me to?"

"I'll get her you enjoy the rest of your shower."


	44. February 21 - 44 Jake

"Ames can you grab the remote I don't feel good." She gave me a dirty look.

"It is two feet away if that you can get it yourself."

"But it's too far and it hurts to move."

"Jake you have the flu you are not dying I mean Hannah did not even whine as much as you do."

I caught what Hannah had last week, it sucks. I have been laying on the couch not moving except to run to the bathroom for the last three days. Honestly I have been burning up and then cold and achy and it sucks.

Speaking of Hannah maybe she will bring me the remote.

"Hans will you bring daddy the remote?"

"No." She didn't even look at me.

"Please. Daddy will give you candy."

"No."

"Fine I will get it myself."

"Did your mom ever baby you when you were sick."

"She was never home so no. My Nana did though."

"So I can thank her for you being super dependent?"

"I guess."

"What did you do when you lived by yourself?"

"My Nana came over and then after she got sick Charles."

"You need to grow up."

"Maybe you need to grow down." She got red in the face I knew I was in trouble.

"Whatever Jake. I am taking Hannah to daycare and I am going to work. I will be in court this afternoon so you cannot get ahold of me. Have fun fending for yourself."

She grabbed Hannah and put on her coat. "Say bye to daddy."

"No."

"Love you guys."

"Love you too now rest if I find you out of this apartment you will be in trouble and that couch will be your bed for awhile." She walked out and slammed the door with Hannah in tow.

I hate being sick.


	45. February 21 - 45 - Amy

*Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz*

I threw my phone in my desk because it has gone off constantly because someone does not like being home alone when he is sick.

Yes I know he has stayed home and taken care of me and look I have done it in other cases but he just has a cold he does not need me to watch over him.

I mean along with blowing up my cell, my work phone has been going off nonstop and then he keeps calling everyone else to try and get me to pay attention to him.

*Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz*

I reached into my drawer and grabbed my phone. It, of course, is Jake for the millionth time today. I got up and stretched and then casually started to walk out to the balcony to throw my phone over the edge. The only other time my phone has gone off this much is when Charles used to text all the time and my phone vibrated itself off of my desk.

Right before the door fully closed Captain Holt said, "Santiago come here please."

My plan was delayed but I swear if Jake calls me one more time that phone is going over the edge. "Coming Captain."

I walked inside checked my jacket then walked into the captain's office and closed the door.

"Santiago please take a seat."

"Yes, Captain."

"We need to talk about Peralta."

"You too?"

"Yes, no less than 15 times in the past three hours."

"I am sitting at 30 between my cell and my work phone."

"Is he really that ill that he needs you to come home."

"No he has the flu and he just thinks he is dying. Which is saying something because he has been close to death so many times."

"Do you have any plans this afternoon so you can see what he needs so that everyone can have a little peace and quiet?"

"I am in court this afternoon for the Meysenburg assault or I would."

"Does Boyle have any plans?"

"Not that I know of."

"Let me get him." "Detective Boyle," he perked up, "come in here please."

He walked in like he was going to get in trouble for something.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Do you have anything going on this afternoon."

"Just working on some paperwork I am behind on."

"What would you do if I said you could forget about the paperwork and work on a super secret special project."

"It depends,"

"Checking on Detective Peralta because Santiago is in court this afternoon."

"Count me in. Let me get my coat. I mean he called me once and I answered and has not called back but gladly."

Boyle walked out happy as a clam.

"Well, that will allow us to at least get some work done around here."

"I agree sir."

"Now go work on your paperwork before court and do not let me catch you throwing your departmentally issued cellular device off the balcony."

"Yes, sir."

I went back to work hopefully Charles will get there soon so I do not lose my cool.


	46. February 21 - 46 - Jake

I was woken up by knocking at the door.

Like ten minutes after Amy and Hannah left this morning I passed out. I think I woke up an hour later. And tried to get a hold of Amy to have her come home but no one would answer so I gave up and went back to sleep. Also luckily I have not thrown up since I woke up.

More than likely it is a religion trying to get us to convert or a door to door salesman so I really did not want to get up the more I ignored them the more likely they would go away.

I closed my eyes but the knocking continued. It went on forever then finally stopped. Then my phone started going off like crazy.

It was Charles.

"FInally you answered. Get up and answer the door we are going to have a blast."

"Fine give me a minute I don't feel good."

"Thats why i'm here to make you feel better and to keep you company."

I love Charles like a brother but why him. He talks to much. I have gotten used to Amy, she gives me what I want then goes away.

When I finally opened the door he had at least ten bags of stuff with him. Hes here for the long haul.

"I thought I was going to have to use my door breaking skills to get in here," he said as he walked in.

"I just don't feel good and did not feel like getting up." "Well thats what I am here for. Go back and sit down on the couch and I will have some lunch and something to drink for you in a second. Then we can sit and watch movies."

"I'm really not-,"

"You are going to eat that and sleep is the only way you are going to get any better." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

I went and laid back down. Maybe it won't be that bad.

He opened something in the kitchen and the smell flooded the apartment. It honestly smelled like a dead body that had been pulled out of somewhere and just like that my head was back in the puke bucket.


	47. February 21 - 47 - Amy

I picked up Hannah after I got out of court, (I did my portion but the case was given a continuance due to some surprise information), and drove home to check on my sick fiancé.

"Jake, Charles are you here? Why does it smell like a dead rat in here?"

"Amy, help." It was Jake it was coming from the bathroom.

"Jake, are you hurt what's going on? Wheres Charles?"

"He started to get sick so I sent him home. Can you please come here."

"Hold on let me put Hannah down."

"Hurry Please I have been stuck here for hours."

I took off Hannahs coat and she toddled off to play with her toys.

"Jake I am outside and coming in."

"Thank god."

I was honestly expecting the worst. He slipped and fell in the shower or he just got dizzy and fell. No what did I walk into? Jake sitting on the toilet.

"Finally your home. Can you please get me some toilet paper? My phone died and I have been reading all of the bottles."

I grabbed a roll out of the hall closet and handed it to him.

"Really I thought you fell and here you are on the toilet because you couldn't get to the toilet paper. You were the only one here why did you not get up and get it yourself?"

"Because I didn't know when you were going to be home and I did not want the world to see everything." "How long have you been in here?"

"Since Charles left two hours ago."

"Really? Jake, you're ridiculous. Also what happened to Charles?"

"He caught what I had. Either that or his stew gave him food poising."

"That is not a big surprise."

We both walked out of the bathroom.

"You also seem to be feeling better."

"Well Charles started serving out his stew, which is the nasty smell and I puked a few more times and started feeling better and just as I barfed for the last time he started and I sent him home."

"Well since you are feeling better Hannah has a nice stinky diaper with your name on it."


	48. March 2 - 48 - Amy

"Why are we going to this again?"

"Because Pimento threatened to gouge my eyes out if I did not come to see his art collection."

So Adrian decided to come back to New York after disappearing for almost six months. Now he is an artist. He pretty much threatened the entire squad into coming. I know he scared some of them but I think some of them pity him. He is a nice guy just crazy and maybe a tad misunderstood. I mean wouldn't anyone be crazy after spending as much time in the mob as he did. I mean why else would he enjoy some of the stuff that he does.

"That almost seems like a reason not to go Jake."

"I mean that is not the only reason we are going. I mean this is the least violent thing that he has done in a while and I think that he may actually be turning a corner with his...craziness."

"Jake the man has a problem I do not think he will ever not be crazy."

It also does not help that this "gallery" is out on some of the shadiest docks and it is almost 10 pm.

"Amy look the entire squad is going. That must be saying something considering how much the squad thought he was crazy."

"Again he more than likely gave everyone the same threat as you."

"He did give more than the threat he may have also cried that no one likes him anymore and he was afraid that this showing would be a bust."

I mean in more ways than not I do feel sorry for the guy. Still, who holds an art gallery at the docks at 10 pm on a Friday.

"You have arrived." said the GPS.

"Oh my Gosh."

"Well, this is going to be interesting."


	49. March 2 - 49 - Jake

The GPS took us to what looked like an abandoned warehouse but surprisingly there were tons of people which at this part of town at night usually means something suspicious is going on.

"Either this is not an art opening or Pimento is a really good artist."

"Let's just go in and get this done and over with."

The building had lines of people waiting to get in.

"Are we supposed to wait in line? Did he give you any directions?"

"Let me check my text. This is for sure the building. It says to find the bouncer and he will get us in."

We rounded the building and found the bouncer he had the whole line near him and very few were getting in. Who looks just like Terry just to add something random.

"Names?"

"Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago."

He turned around and lifted the velvet rope. "Go up the stairs take a left then a right then you will see the room that is just marked Pimento knock three times and the code word is potato."

"Thanks."

"I thought this was an art gallery." "I think it is but it is Pimento so there is always some mystery you know."

On the inside the building actually looked like an upscale place with freshly painted walls, floors not covered in vomit, urine, or feces, and even shiny silver sconces (I think that is what they are called I know Amy complemented them and with stuff like that I just copy what she said) the only things that made us know it was not a hotel was the loud club music and knowing that Pimento was here somewhere.

"Okay so we made it up the stairs we took a left. Here is the right now where is the..."

"There is Pimento." Well not actual Pimento but the sign it was big and silver to match the sconces (again I have no idea if that is right.)

We knocked on the door the three times and someone opened the peephole. "Potato," we both said.

The door swung open.

"Holy Cow." We both said as we looked where we stepped.


	50. March 2 - 50 - Amy

"I think we found the club," Jake yelled as we walked in the door.

I could barely hear him because the music was so loud. We walked in on what looked like a club circus. There were acrobats and stunt people everywhere.

"I thought this was an art gallery."

"I did too. Let's try to find everyone else or at least Pimento so that we can figure out what is going on."

"JAKE AMY you made it."

"Well that was easy, but where is he." Pimento sounded like he was right near us but then nowhere to be found.

Then from the ceiling dropped Pimento.

"You came from," I could not finish I just pointed at the ceiling.

"The sky yes. I have become a performance artist. Trapeze is my specialty but I will do anything from sitting in a box to honestly anything."

"We also thought this was an art gallery."

"It is my performance art and I do dabble in sculpture and paint just look all over the walls."

"Quick question,"

"Shoot."

"Did you just start this as a way to impress Rosa?"

"Maybe." Then someone reached down and grabbed him by the hair and he went back to flying." "I'll seeeee you guys." "Wow I mean at least he is not doing crazy things," Jake said.

"Jake he is flying through the air and said that he does performance arts which can be dangerous."

"It's not like ripping out peoples tongues or running from the mob or things like that."

"Jake it is Pimento he always is going to do crazy."

"At least he is making a name for himself. Most artists are crazy anyway."

"Jake most artist would be offended. If we are going to stay let's go get a drink. I do not know how much more I can handle this sober."


	51. March 18 - 51 - Jake

The clocks were pointing at 12. It feels like the arms have been there for hours. I let out an audible groan.

"Its been 12 forever."

"Jake you know the clock is broken."

"Wait when did it break."

'Like two weeks ago." "Where was I?"

"Here working."

"I really don't remember."

I honestly don't remember much of anything that has happened in the past few weeks. Between work and Hannah being sick again I haven't slept much. Amy had the day off so she stayed home with Hannah. I stayed home with her yesterday. It sucked. Bodily fluids everywhere.

I went back to staring at my computer. I am just ready for this day to be over. I need a nap.

"Hey, Rosa. I am going to go "OUT " I will be back in an hour."

"Fine have fun taking a nap in the back room."

"You're not supposed to say that the last thing I need is Holt tracking me down asking me why I'm not working."

"Jake go sleep he will understand."

"Yeah, the bionic man with no kids is going to understand that I am exhausted because my kid is sick."

"Jake he is human go nap before you waste your hour and I make you go out on a run with me, or I have Terry make you go work out."

"Fine. I will see you in an hour. You better not tell anyone."

"Jake we are all human. Sleep.


	52. March 18 - 52 - Amy

My mother used to tell me just wait until you have kids and you will know exactly what I have to go through with you and your brothers. I heard that when any of us did not want to listen when someone caused some sort of chaos, and especially when we were sick and did not want to take medicine or stay in bed.

I just waived it off and now I wish I would have listened to her because I think she put a curse on me. Hannah wants to be everywhere and do everything even though has been throwing up and I have had to change her diaper so many times I have lost count. She goes through spurts where she is fine then within seconds she is back to projectile vomiting. The apartment looks like a battle zone.

Jake stayed up with her last night because I needed to sleep and went to work this morning. I know he is falling apart and is probably grumpy as hell. He also stayed with Hannah yesterday because I had a bunch of meetings that I had to go to so he really had his fill of what I have to go through today except for one thing I have to take her to the doctor.

"Hannah lets get dressed."

"No." She said as she just played with her toys.

"Please for mommy."

"No." I could not even get her to look at me.

"Please, I will get you candy."

She stopped playing for a second and seemed deep in thought. She's one and is also Jakes child so she loves sugar so I knew that would work. She got up and came over to me, she was going to cooperate. Maybe I do win as a parent even if I did have to bribe her.

She was going downhill again. She was making that face. Then the next thing I know I am wearing vomit.

"Bath time first then we are going to the doctor."

Thanks for the curse mom. Really thanks. I just hope Jake is having a better day.


	53. March 18 - 53 - Jake

I will say that I woke up from my nap a lot more refreshed. It is not often that I tell myself that I need a nap but I am happy I decided today was a good day.

"What did I miss," as I said this I yawned so I am not sure if anyone understood me.

"I take it you had a good nap?" said Rosa with a smirk on her face.

"Extremely, so like I asked what did I miss?"

"Nothing really. Its been a slow day."

"Well, that's good news."

I walked back over to my desk and looked to see if there was anything interesting that Rosa might not know about.

"Junk, Junk, don't deal with me, junk, junk."

I am not awake enough yet to deal with paperwork so I took a look at my phone. Nothing from Amy. That could either be a good thing or a very bad thing. I decided to give her a call.

It rang three times.

"Hello."

"Hey babe what's going on hows my mini-me?"

"Definitely has been better. I am wearing vomit-soaked clothes your daughter is currently in the tub. She has a 101.2-degree fever. So its been peachy."

"Would you like me to come home to take over so you can at least get in the shower?"

"If you can manage that would be great. We also need to take her into urgent care because the vomiting is getting old and the fever scares me. I called her doctors office earlier and they said the soonest they can get her in is tomorrow afternoon." She was starting to sound like she was going to have a panic attack.

"Ames let me go check with the Captain but I should be home soon depending on traffic."

"Please do everything you can. She just threw up in the tub."

The line went silent. Amy does not do well with vomit. Even her own.

I went over to Holts office. His door was wide open.

I knocked on the door frame and said, "Hey Captain, is it possible for me to go home early today?"

"How are your open cases?"

"Most are completed. Waiting on witnesses to come in as well as surveillance footage. Those cases I have been working on with Rosa and Charles and they said that they would cover for me if anything came through."

"I take it Sargent Santiago is not doing well with the bodily fluids at home." "Not at all. Considering she is wearing some and I guess our tub is covered."

"Go home it sounds like she needs some time away."

"Thank you, Captain."

I went and logged out of my computer and grabbed my coat from my locker.

Time to go rescue my woman from the vomit monster also known as Hannah our daughter.

Sorry I know it has been awhile since I updated. I have been having some medical issues that have made it hard for me to write. I plan to get back on a normal schedule to keep the story moving.

*99*

blumoon00


	54. March 18 - 54 - Amy

It is taking Jake forever to get home. At least it feels that way.

Hannah threw up on me before got her in the tub and threw up in the tub while I was trying to clean up the first and second spells. I did not even think that she had that much in her stomach.

I took her out and drained the water and ran her a fresh bath. She looked miserable. She looks just like I do when I get sick Her face is pale she has deep dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks are bright pink.

"You don't feel good do you?"

"Yucky."

"I know you feel yucky. We are going to wait until daddy gets home so mommy can take a shower then we are taking you to the doctor."

"NO," she screamed.

"They will make you feel better."

"NO," she screamed again then tears and more screaming came from the little human. I took off my vomit covered shirt and held her close to get her to calm down. After a few minutes, the tears stopped and I put her back in the tub.

The rest of bath time was uneventful. I took her out a few minutes later and put her in a fresh pair of pajamas then sat and rocked her in her room.

I do not get to do this as much as I would like. Jake and I are always so busy that there are a lot of nights that only one of us is here for bedtime and it is more of a struggle because she has a routine that she likes. If that is broken she does not sleep well.

Rocking is not usually part of the routine because she is not a cuddler. The only time she wants to cuddle is when she does not feel good like right now.

I started to doze off. It has been a long day for both of us.


End file.
